Vacaciones al estilo griego
by ninnae
Summary: Las tan ansiadas vacaciones estaban por comenzar, pero no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas para la recién formada pareja. Diferentes problemas y situaciones pondrían a prueba la paciencia y la fortuna de Milo y Camus. Continuación Intercambio Cultural
1. Una más antes de las vacaciones

**Vacaciones al estilo griego**

**Capítulo 1: Una más antes de las vacaciones**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Lo siento se que debo terminar las otra historia, pero debía sacarme esto del sistema no no estaría tranquila. Llevo un buen rato pensando en escribirlo así que... aquí esta. Espero les guste, es la continuación de intercambio cultural, aquí trataré con lo que quedo pendiente.**

* * *

La Feria de intercambio cultural de la Universidad de Atenas finalizó cercano a las cuatro de la tarde, tanto Milo como Camus estaban felices de haber acabado con el proyecto que los unió, además de eso llegaban las vacaciones de primavera que le daría unas dos semanas de descanso, hasta ahora nada podría ser mejor para ambos.

Al menos así era hasta que Mu llegó buscándolo para preguntar acerca del último examen que ambos tenían ese día.

La respuesta de Milo fue inmediata.

—¡¿Cómo que todavía queda el examen práctico?! ¡¿No que habíamos terminado con Microbiología?!

—Milo no me grites, pensé que lo sabías. El examen comienza a las seis de la tarde.

—Claro que no Mu, ¿Pero cuando…?

Mu rodó los ojos, el griego podía parecer un poco más responsable desde que comenzase una relación con Camus, pero seguiría siendo un despistado total.

—Las vacaciones son hasta mañana, además estás dos semanas solo son un receso, los profesores pueden colocar las notas en el sistema durante ese período. Todo esto estaba en el programa del curso desde inicio de año.

—No recuerdo eso —se quejó Milo.

—Deberías prestar más atención a lo que dice el profesor —reprendió Mu.

Camus miraba al heleno divertido, la expresión de congoja de Milo era muy notable. Quizás debería ayudarlo un poco.

—¿De qué es el examen? —consultó el galo con cierto interés.

—Nada demasiado complicado —dijo Mu, a la vez que recordaba con la mayor exactitud posible los contenidos del examen—. Microscopia de organismos procariontes.

—¿Fijación, tinciones y reconocimientos de bacterias no patógenas?

—Sí, y también manejos del enfoque en microscopia.

—Me siento ignorado —Milo trató de llamar la atención de Mu y Camus. Haciendo un leve puchero. Mu negó con la cabeza, Milo siempre sería infantil, en cuanto a Camus la expresión del griego le pareció sumamente tierna.

—No te estamos ignorando Milo —acotó Camus dirigiéndose amablemente a su novio— Quería saber para ver si puedo ayudarlos un poco, aunque le queden solo dos horas para el examen algo se puede hacer.

—Tampoco es como si no supiera que es lo que hay que hacer —contestó el heleno algo ofendido por el comentario de su pareja—. También estudié ¿sabes?

Camus hizo una mueca, no quería enfadar a Milo, pero este lo había mal interpretado, él solo quería ayudarlo.

—Milo…

—No le ruegues Camus, lo que busca es solo atención, él sabe claramente que tú única intención era ayudarlo —Mu vio severamente al heleno, el cual se estremeció ante la mirada de su mejor amigo—. ¿No es así Milo?

—Eh si… —el tono nervioso de Milo no pasó desapercibido para el francés, tal parecía que el tibetano tenía un gran poder de persuasión con Milo, el galo guardó ese dato en un recodo de su mente por si lo necesitase en un futuro.

—Además Milo si mal no recuerdo era exactamente esa materia la cual estabas estudiando ayer en la biblioteca.

—¿Tinción de Gram1 y pared celular2 de las bacterias?

—Exactamente lo mismo —confirmó Mu.

—Odio teñir bacterias. Mis manos siempre terminan manchadas de violeta.

—Eres poco cuidadoso Milo.

—Sabes que no es cierto Mu, solo algo torpe.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—¡Mu!

Camus rio de la actitud de los dos, en especial de Milo, con él al parecer nunca se aburriría.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Milo ten cuidado —susurró Mu solo para que el heleno lo escuchara.

—¿Por qué? —comentó Milo antes de soltar un grito por haberse quemado con el mechero al sostener la muestra muy cerca de la llama—. ¡Demonios! ¡Hijo de...!

—¡Milo! —el docente encargado del examen miró de mala manera al heleno, quien solo cayó su insulto para después comenzar a soplar sobre su quemadura para enfriar la herida.

—Por eso —Mu suspiró resignado, solo esperaba que nada más sucediera en el transcurso del examen.

—Con un demonio, eso me dolió.

—Coloca tu herida en agua y después termina el examen.

—Pero…

Mu apuntó hacia el reloj de la esquina izquierda del laboratorio. —Queda solo media hora, si no continúas ahora vas a reprobar.

Sin alegar nada Milo se abocó a su trabajo en silencio. Si reprobaba se metería en grandes problemas, y su madre enojada era algo que no estaba dispuesto a manejar, mucho menos si quería tener unas vacaciones tranquilas con Camus.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—En serio Milo solo a ti te pasa —Mu reía abiertamente, y es que las catástrofes solían asolar de manera cercana al griego, pero en esta ocasión fue más de lo que hubiera esperado.

—Ya Mu, no fue gracioso, ese tonto profesor me habría echado si hubiera podido.

—Solo fue un accidente.

—De todas maneras.

—Con un baño y algo de alcohol se le quitara. Y a ti también.

—Los dioses en verdad deben odiarme para hacerme todo esto.

Mu solo rio mucho más, ver a Milo en ese estado, con el cabello todo desarreglado, todo mojado y cubierto de tinta violeta y rosa desde la cara hasta los pies, era por demás gracioso.

—¿Pero que les pasó? —Camus alarmado se acercó a Milo y lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Nada grave Camus —acotó Mu—, solo un percance con el profesor y algunos tintes.

—Nada dices —Milo enfurruñado miró a Mu—. ¿Y mi herida es nada?

—¿Dónde te heriste Milo? ¿Tu…?

Mu rodó los ojos, Camus era tan alarmista con Milo.

—Solo se quemó preparando una muestra que iba a observar en el microscopio. Solo fue una chamuscada.

—Eres malo Mu —Milo hizo un leve puchero—. Me dolió mucho.

—Kanon tiene razón eres un como un niño exagerado.

—¡Mu!

—Al menos aprobaste que es lo importante, a pesar de todo el desastre pudiste obtener una excelente calificación.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, deseo quitarme toda esta tinta de encima.

—Con un poco de alcohol saldrá todo Milo —pronunció amablemente Camus a su novio. Milo como acto reflejo besó la mejilla del galo, pero en su actuar dejó con rastros de tinta el rostro de Camus

Mu rio más todavía al ver a Camus manchado por la tinta que había estado sobre Milo.

—Ahora los dos necesitan un baño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Milo prestó un poco de atención y también termino riendo.

—¿De qué ríen ustedes dos? —Camus estaba descolocado sin saber por qué era el blanco de sus risas.

—Cam también quedaste manchado. Creo que sería buena idea que vinieras a mi casa conmigo para sacarte toda esa tinta, así además aprovechas de conocer a mi mamá.

—Eh…pero…

—Vámonos —Milo jaló de la muñeca a Camus, quien todavía desorientado siguió a su novio. Mu siguió a los dos con una sonrisa, el pobre de Camus no sabía que se encontraría con los gemelos en casa de Milo, y tampoco que Saga no tenía conocimiento de lo que los dos tenían. Ni lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser estos con el griego menor. Mu guardó su móvil en su bolsillo, después de haber leído el mensaje que Kanon le había enviado. Ya quería llegar para ver la que se armaría, y quizás de paso disfrutar un poco de tiempo al lado de su novio.

* * *

**Notas del fic:**

Tinción de Gram (1)= Método de tinción de bacterias en donde estas suelen adquirir un color violeta o rosa según sea su composición química.

Pared Celular (2)= Componente de la célula, que suele verse en organismo vegetales y bacterias. Ayuda a mantener alejado las sustancias nocivas y funciona como sostén.


	2. Protección familiar

**Capítulo 2: Protección familiar**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola :) traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Quise poder actualizar al menos esta antes de desaparecer por unos días. Tengo muchos exámenes que dar y también mucho que estudiar T.T, en fin el viernes subiré alguna otra actualización, saludos.**

* * *

—_"Milo, Camus y yo vamos para allá" _—Kanon leyó el mensaje que Mu le había enviado en respuesta. Ante ello una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. La que le esperaba a Milo con Saga presente y sin ningún antecedente de su relación con el francés. Y él por supuesto no tenía ninguna intención de entrometerse, no después de que terminara por tanto tiempo castigado. Al menos su abuela había cedido un poco con el castigo al permitirle que Mu también estuviera presente durante las tardes, aunque si no hubiera accedido tampoco es como si la hubiera obedecido. Haría lo que fuera para estar al lado de Mu.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa tan grande? ¿Vas a matar a alguien? —Saga apareció dese la cocina rumbo a la sala y ahí se encontró con su gemelo con una a su parecer tonta sonrisa, su hermano pequeño algo se traía entre manos.

—Nada que te incumba —espetó mordaz Kanon, seguía molesto con Saga por ir a acusarle con su madre acerca de lo sucedido con la vajilla como si tuvieran siete años.

—Cuando colocas esa cara algo malo sucede.

—No estoy planeando nada, solo estoy ansioso por ver a Mu, hace mucho que no lo veo, entre el castigo de mamá y la abuela no tengo tiempo.

—Te lo merecías —dijo Saga como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eres un…!

—¡Saga, Kanon!, no peleen —la abuela de ambos gemelos se apareció en la sala para detener a tiempo en inicio de una discusión.

—Pero si yo no… —Saga trató de refutar, pero la octogenaria mujer lo miró con mala cara, en cuanto a Kanon solo se mantuvo impasible y en silencio.

—Tu tampoco dices nada —Saga habló por lo bajo solo para que Kanon lo escuchará, pero este lo ignoró, era clara su molestia—. Si serás crío.

Kanon solo lo miró arisco y salió de la habitación sin mirar a su hermano o abuela.

La mujer miro a su nieto preocupado, sabía que era producto del castigo, pero no podía ablandarse más, los amaba, pero ellos también necesitaban aprender.

—Ya se le pasará abuela, en cuanto vea a su novio, sonreirá de oreja a oreja.

—Eso espero —la anciana simplemente suspiro—. Supongo que ya sabes que Milo también viene.

—Eh, si algo le escuché a mama —Saga quedó pensativo—. ¿Alguna razón en especial para una junta familiar?

—¿Necesitan una razón para para ver a la familia? —la abuela de los griegos habló casi macabramente. Saga mudo negó con la cabeza—. Eso creía —la mujer volvió a su antigua posición con una voz más dulce.

Saga comprendía la renuencia de su hermano a enfadar a su abuela, como persona cuando ella quería realmente podía dar mucho miedo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon esperaba ansioso sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su tía, no había visto a Mu desde hace dos días, y eso le carcomía el alma. Al menos ahora que tenían vacaciones podría estar más tiempo a su lado, a pesar de las tardes de mosaico y todo lo concerniente al jardín de su madre.

—¡Mamá! —la voz de Milo sonó fuerte a la entrada de la casa. La madre de Milo salió a encontrarse con su hijo, quien al verlo tuvo que retener una risa que amenazaba con nacer de sus labios. El ver a Milo embarrado de tinta morada era casi tan gracioso que haberlo visto embetunado de comida. Tal parecía que su preciado hijo estaba tomando cierta afinidad a meterse en desastres.

—¡Milo tu…!

—No digas nada mamá, ya sé.

Kanon observó hacia la puerta, junto con su primo pequeño venía el francés del que está enamorado y también su querido Mu. No espero a que este se le acercara, en un impulso se levantó del sillón y lo atrapó fuertemente entre sus brazos, añoraba sentir su calor y su esencia contra él. Mu le había robado todo su raciocinio y estar lejos le hacía perder la cabeza.

—Yo también te extrañe Kanon —Mu apenas podía hablar frente al fuerte abrazó otorgado por el gemelo contra su persona. Kanon cuando lo deseaba podía ser muy posesivo, y en esta ocasión Mu estaba de acuerdo con su reacción, el estar esos días alejados le había causado más de un momento de disconformidad y algo de tristeza. Al menos ahora podrían disfrutar algo de tiempo en la compañía del otro.

—¡Vaya ustedes dos sí que son cariñosos! —Milo miró burlonamente a la pareja, en especial a Kanon. El gemelo puso mala cara.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás al andar de la mano con tu novio —respondió este caustico, observando a su primo y de paso escrudiñando al francés.

—Puf, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Tal vez —la mirada de Kanon tomó un tinte malévolo que Mu notó con facilidad, el tibetano solo sonrió ante los posibles pensamientos de su novio. Seguramente Milo pasaría una tarde asediado por su familia, al menos por parte de los dos gemelos, en especial de uno que no tenía idea de la nueva relación que había entablado. Los mayores solían ser muy sobreprotectores con los más pequeños, él por fortuna no había tenido que pasar por todo el proceso del interrogatorio y el visto bueno de los demás miembros de la familia griega, lo había incluido sin ningún problema y eso Mu lo agradecía enormemente.

—Milo —la madre de Milo había estado observando toda la interacción de los más jóvenes, en especial los movimientos de cierto muchacho que se mantenía al costado de su hijo—. Podrías al menos presentarme a tu amigo —la mujer ya se imaginaba que el muchacho era el nuevo novio de su hijo, tanto por el comportamiento receloso de su hijo con los demás como por la descripción física.

—Él no es mi amigo mamá —acotó a su progenitora—. Es mi novio, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Camus se sonrojo ante la mirada de la madre de Milo, ella lo miraba de arriba abajo inspeccionándolo, se sentía muy cohibido, solo esperaba no hacer ningún desastre como cuando estuvo solo por primera vez con Milo.

—Eres un chico guapo —soltó finalmente la mujer, sonriendo de manera amable.

—Yo… —Camus no sabía con exactitud qué decir, estaba frente a la madre de la persona que amaba y lo único que podía hacer era contestar con monosílabos.

Milo afianzó su agarre sobre la mano de Camus instándole a hablar con toda la confianza y sin miedo. Camus en respuesta respiró profundamente intentando tomar valor, aquello solo era la primera prueba, lo peor vendría cuando tuviera que hablar con sus propios padres.

—Me llamó Camus señora.

—Pareces buen chico —el semblante de la mujer se dulcificó al soltar aquella frase—, gracias por querer al idiota de mi hijo —Camus se sorprendió por las palabras de la mujer, pero terminó por sonreírle.

—Es todo un placer.

—No me he presentado, mi nombre es Idalia. Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

—Gracias señora.

Milo estaba contento, a su madre parecía haberle agradado Camus y lo mismo iba para el galo, lo que más le preocupaba había pasado, con su madre de su lado su padre no sería problema.

—Tía la abuela pregunta si….

Saga venía desde el patio de la casa, su abuela lo había mandado a buscar a su tía, pero… se encontró con el resto de su familia, solo había un desconocido entre los más jóvenes, que justamente estaba tomando en un fuerte agarre la mano de su primo pequeño ¿Qué relación tenían esos?

—Veo que llegaste Milo —Saga observó afiladamente al desconocido, solo se centró en su objetivo.

—¿Saga?, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Se suponía que estabas trabajando —Milo se colocó nervioso, al mayor de los gemelos no le había contado nada de su acercamiento, temía su posible reacción si no le agradaba el francés, todavía recordaba la odisea que tuvo que hacer para convencer a Saga de ayudar a Kanon y Mu porque era lo mejor para su gemelo, aunque al final el tibetano se había ganado el favor del gemelo con merito propio.

—Sí y veo que tú tampoco llegaste solo —el tono de Saga fue duro.

—Solo vine con mis amigos.

—¿Tus amigos? ¿Desde cuándo vas tomado de la mano con tus amigos?

Milo se mordió el labio, no podía refutar sus dichos.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres decir, pero no es justo que me recrimines, al menos no aquí, estoy en mi casa y…

—Esa no es excusa, eres el más chico de nosotros, creo que tienes más que la obligación de decirnos en que situaciones te metes.

Camus estaba nervioso con la insistente mirada del gemelo sobre su persona, ahora recordaba los dichos de Shura sobre lo protectora que era la familia de Milo, había sentido un pequeño indicio con la mirada del profesor, pero…

—Saga —Milo hizo un puchero intentando ablandar a su primo.

—Milo… —fue toda la respuesta del gemelo mayor, tiempo después se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas donde el vencedor indiscutible fue Saga.

—¡Bien! —gruñó frustrado Milo—, eres malo, ¿lo sabías?

—Sin rodeos Milo, ¿Quién es él —preguntó bruscamente. Camus dio un respingo ante su mención.

—Es mi novio.

Saga arqueó una ceja, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que su primo pronunció.

—¿Tu novio? —Saga arrastró las palabras, colocando más nerviosos a ambos jóvenes involucrados.

—¡Si! —Milo con algo de reticencia fue más directo con su primo mayor, no podía dejar que lo intimidara, ni con su madre había tenido tantos problemas.

La madre de Milo, Kanon y Mu veían la escena divertidos, el pobre de Milo estaba muy nervioso y Camus inquieto, no sabían cómo salir del embrollo.

Compadeciendo a su retoño la madre de Milo intercedió para darle algo de espacio y alejarlo del futuro interrogatorio.

—Saga ¿Qué quería la abuela?

El aludido volteó la cabeza, frunció el ceño unos instantes y recordó.

—Mmm, creo que era algo de la comida y que la necesitaba fuera.

En el mismo momento que Saga desvió la atención hacia su madre Milo jaló a Camus fuera de la sala llevándoselo por las escaleras al segundo piso. Saga maldijo en el momento en el que se percató del hecho, iba a seguirlos de no haber sido por el empujón de su tía arrastrándolo hacia el patio junto con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

—Esto va a colocarse divertido —proclamó Kanon al ver salir a todo el resto.

—Eres malévolo —mencionó Mu a la vez que veía a su novio mirar con cierto regocijo toda la situación.

—Solo lo suficiente para mantenerme entretenido —Kanon rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Mu—. El resto te toca a ti y no soy fácil de complacer —sin más Kanon besó a Mu ansiando fundir sus alientos y cortarle la respiración en represalia de todos los días de ausencia.

* * *

**Cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario será bien recibido mientras sea hecho con respeto. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Precauciones ante un cabreado gemelo

**Capítulo 3: Precauciones ante un cabreado gemelo**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero les agrade.**

* * *

Camus solo se dejó llevar por Milo, aún estaba algo cohibido por el encuentro con el gemelo. En un fuerte tirón y a empujones presurosos llegaron al segundo piso, más específicamente a la habitación del heleno. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, la cama, las cobijas. Camus paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, la alcoba no difería mucho de la suya, aunque para su sorpresa observó un grueso librero con muchos tomos de libros de diferentes colores y cubiertas. No sabía que Milo era tan adepto a la lectura, sin embargo esperaba poder conocer cada aspecto del griego a cabalidad.

—¿No sabía que amaras la lectura? —mencionó Camus apuntando hacia la estantería.

Milo sonrió, es verdad que a primera vista no parecía de las personas que gustaban de pasar el tiempo leyendo, pero más de un género literario lo había capturado y lo había vuelto un asiduo lector.

—Solo algunas, no todo del mundo de los libros me gusta.

—Ya veo —Camus escrudiñó interesado los volúmenes, gran cantidad de los libros trataban de historias de suspenso y una que otra de géneros de misterio y algo de lectura fantástica épica—. Hay bastante variedad aquí.

—Solo un poco, el resto de los libros están en las estanterías del despacho de papá.

Camus sonrió, la familia de Milo en algunos aspectos se parecía en demasía a la suya, solo esperaba que estos pudieran congeniar y encontrar temas en común.

—Necesito lavarme la cara y tu un baño —acotó Camus, mientras observaba el desastre que todavía era Milo.

—Hay un baño aquí en el segundo piso, esta al fondo del pasillo. Ve tú a lavarte la cara mientras, así después podré ducharme —más al terminar de pronunciar la frase un pensamiento algo malicioso surgió en la mente de Milo, el cual no tardó en expresar—. A menos que me quieras esperar y nos duchamos juntos.

Camus se petrificó ante la insinuación del heleno, sus ojos se abrieron en grandes y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, muchas palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pero ninguna lograba salir, solo quedos gimoteos.

Ante la turbada, dulce y tierna escena que representaba su novio Milo se largó a reír, cosa que sacó de su ensimismamiento al galo quien en un impulsó tomó de la cama una almohada y se la lanzó a Milo, dando de llenó sobre su cara. Después de eso salió avergonzado y algo molesto de la habitación rumbo hacia el baño. Tal parecía que una de las facetas del griego era ser un maldito descarado.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga todavía seguía pensando en la relación de su primo pequeño con ese chico que llegó a su lado, él muy descarado ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decirle que tenía novio y como si nada lo llevaba a una reunión familiar.

—Te sugiero que dejes al pobre chico y a Milo en paz Saga —Casandra la madre de Saga miró a su hijo a la vez que dejaba la taza de té que estaba tomando sobre la mesita que estaba frente suyo en el jardín.

—Pero mamá…

—Déjalos aunque sea un momento, además dudo de que Milo haya escogido a alguien que le haga daño.

Saga solo gruñó, por el momento los dejaría, pero ese niño no se las vería fácil con él, primero tendría que asegurarse que sea la persona adecuada para su primo y que por sobre todo que lo ame.

—Tu madre tiene razón Saga, Milo no es un niño ya, es normal que quiera hacer su vida —Saga miró resignado a su tía, si la propia madre de Milo tenía confianza en él intentaría comprender a Milo, pero no lo haría de buena gana, y el supuesto novio aún no se había ganado su visto bueno. Ahora tenía que hablar con Kanon, pues tomando en cuenta su falta de reacción él debía estar enterado de todo, sino hubiese actuado de la misma manera, en forma de rechazo y desconfianza.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kanon? —el mal humor en el rostro del gemelo era evidente.

La abuela de los griegos que se hallaba junto a sus dos nueras sonreía divertida ante la expresión de su nieto. Aunque en cierta manera también entendía el recelo del mayor, Milo era el más pequeño de sus nietos y lo único que quería era es que este fuera feliz. No había visto aún al chico que era su novio, ni siquiera había estado enterada de la formalización de su relación, pero Kanon le había contado más de algún detalle y tal parecía que Milo lo quería lo suficiente para considerarlo ya parte de su vida y por tanto presentárselo a la familia. Por el menor le daría una oportunidad al muchacho.

—Debe estar con Mu en alguna parte de la casa, pero sugiero que no los molestes agapité mou. Ambos no se veían hace días y no creo que Kanon te reciba de buena manera.

—Pero abuela…

—Por qué mejor no vas a la cocina y revisas el horno, creo que algo está fallando con la entrada de gas —contestó la abuela de los gemelos como si nada desviando el tema.

—¿La cocina?

—Si querido, ¿acaso no escuchaste?, el horno está funcionando mal, es muy peligroso que nosotras lo revisemos, así que por favor ve tú.

Saga no comentó más, no tenía caso discutir con su abuela, siempre se salía con la suya, nadie solía replicarle.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kanon y Mu ni siquiera habían salido de la sala aún, ambos sentados en el sofá donde estuviera Kanon anteriormente, conversaban amenamente, mientras Kanon acariciaba los cabellos de su novio a la vez que este sonreía. Ambos se amaban y se extrañaban, pero lo que más añoraban era este contacto tan íntimo que lograban mantener y que los aislaba del resto del mundo. Para Kanon no había mejor regalo que la presencia de Mu a su lado, y para el tibetano no existía nada mejor que un abrazo del griego.

No oyeron cuando Milo y Camus bajaron, solo se percataron de la presencia de ambos cuando Milo se burló de ambos.

—Vaya tan calladitos y juntos que están —mencionó con malicia el griego menor. Kanon lo vio amenazante y Mu muy ruborizado.

—Milo no seas descarado —regaño Camus aún con un poco de enfado con el griego. Milo ante las palabras del galo solo hizo una mueca y guardó silencio.

Kanon no pudo evitarse la burla. —Te tienen con la correa bien corta Milo.

Milo rechinó los dientes con mil ofensas pasándosele por la mente, pero no quería decir nada desafortunado en presencia de Camus, al menos no hasta que se le pasara todo el enfado por su comentario descarado, jamás pensó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho. De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar sus bromas y vocabulario, al menos delante del francés.

Mu conociendo lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de Milo tironeó un poco el cabello de Kanon para que cesaran las bromas hacia su primo.

—Tu también Kanon, no seas un niño.

—Pero… —más la mirada estricta del tibetano no le dejó espacio a replica.

—Estamos en las misma condiciones Kanon —Milo le sacó la lengua a Kanon, gesto que hizo reír a Mu y Camus.

—Después yo soy el infantil —se quejó Kanon.

—Lo eres —secundó Mu ganándose un bufido por parte de su novio.

Camus miraba todo con cierta fascinación, la familia de Milo era muy curiosa, parecían personas sumamente sobrias, pero eran todo lo contrario, eran muy familiares y cálidos. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—¿Mamá está en el jardín? —Milo cambio de tema bruscamente, deseaba hablar con su madre acerca de la visita de los padres de Camus, todavía debía pedirle permiso para que pudieran alojarse con ellos, pero estaba seguro que ese no sería un problema.

—Con mi madre y la abuela —contestó con rapidez Kanon.

—Ya veo… —Milo quedó pensativo, ¿cómo reaccionaría su abuela cuando le presentará a Camus? Solo esperaba que Saga no se encontrará allí también, no quería otro enfrentamiento con el mayor.

—Milo… —Camus intentó llamar la atención de su abstraído novio, quien había estado murmurando por algunos segundos.

—Vamos afuera —Milo salió de su ensimismamiento y arrastrando a Camus quien quedó desconcertado por su arrebato solo se dejó llevar.

—¿Saga no está afuera cierto? —preguntó Mu de repente viendo seriamente al gemelo menor.

—No lo sé, aunque tomando en cuenta que la abuela se encuentra en el jardín más de una tarea ya le mandó a realizar, así que lo dudo.

—Pobre Milo, no creo que tu hermano lo deje tranquilo.

—Se lo merece por andar acusando a los demás.

—¿A los demás o solo a ti? —Mu alzó una ceja ante el comentario de su pareja.

—Eso es lo de menos, solo importa que Milo está teniendo su castigo.

—¿De dónde habrás salido tan malicioso?

—Lo dice el lobo con piel de oveja —objetó divertido Kanon.

Mu golpeó juguetonamente a Kanon ante el insulto y el griego solo rio, en verdad había entrañado a Mu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga todavía no terminaba con el encargo de su abuela, y es que no lograba encontrarle la falla al bendito horno estropeado, todo lo que sabía del problema era que este no encendía. Además él no era experto en arreglar cosas como esas, su abuela solo lo había mandado por ser el primero en aparecerse por el jardín.

—Yo y mi suerte —Saga bufó, ese día no estaba resultando para nada placentero. Lo único que deseaba era que se acabara ya. Sin previo aviso en uno de los movimientos que había hecho con una de las herramientas sobre las tuberías estás se destaparon, llenándole el rostro de una sustancia negra que se le desperdigo por la ropa.

—¡Demonios! —Saga emitió un grito y seguidamente escucho una fuerte risa a sus espaldas. Kanon estaba riéndose de él estruendosamente y eso no hacía más que enojarlo—. ¡Kanon! —intentó arremeter contra él, pero este le esquivó con facilidad saliéndose del punto donde había estado parado. Como consecuencia del movimiento impulsivo y el que Kanon lo haya esquivado, Saga se dio de lleno contra la mesa de la cocina y de paso terminó cayéndole una silla encima. Kanon perdía la respiración carcajeándose.

—¡Er-res t-todo un caso! —pronunció Kanon intentando recuperar la compostura con poco éxito.

—¡No es gracioso Kanon!

—Sí que lo es, está todo de negro y además vas y te golpeas con la mesa por intentar hacerme daño. Estás volviéndote viejo hermanito, parece que estás perdiendo tus reflejos.

—¡Eres un idiota Kanon!

Kanon solo sonrió lobunamente ante los insultos de su gemelo, sacó con rapidez su móvil y en un parpadeo sacó un par de fotos. Saga quien se había aturdido por el flash no tardó en reaccionar y quiso alcanzar el teléfono, Kanon no se lo permitió y lo guardó con rapidez al interior de uno de sus bolsillos que protegió con su mano. Seguidamente tomó un vaso cercano y lo llenó de agua del grifo, después de todo había ido a la cocina a conseguirle un vaso con agua para Mu.

—Saga… —Kanon habló una vez más antes de marcharse nuevamente—, si no quieres que muestre estás fotos en la cena familiar te sugiero que al menos dejes a Milo tranquilo por este día —Kanon aún seguía un poco molesto con su primo menor, pero Mu había logrado disuadirlo de hablar con Saga para que no hostigara más a la pareja. Kanon acepto, claro que no mencionando que ese hablar significaba más bien chantajear.

—Esas fotos no muestran nada Kanon —intentó abogar Saga, pero…

—¿Verdaderamente crees que son las únicas fotos vergonzosas y comprometedoras que tengo tuyas Saga? —el gemelo menor sonrió con malicia—, esto solo sería la entrada querido hermano.

Saga tragó grueso, conocía la malicia de su hermano y también era consciente de que este siempre cumplía sus amenazas

—Como quieras Kanon —el tono del gemelo mayor fue bastante amable. Kanon sonrió con burla, al menos por ahora podría mantener a raya al gemelo, solo por petición de Mu, aunque eso no evitaría que hiciera más de algún comentario jocoso acerca de la pareja, después de todo el enojo contra Milo no había pasado del todo.

* * *

**Gracias a las personas que leen y tambien a las que comentan :).**


	4. La familia ¿el primer problema?

**Capítulo 4: La familia ¿el primer problema?**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola después de un tiempo traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Perdonen la tardanza, muchos deberes.  
**

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan :).**

* * *

Camus podía ver que Milo llevaba cierto nerviosismo, es por eso que se dejó arrastrar sin hacer mayor protesta o comentario. El galo pudo observar que se dirigían hacia el jardín del recinto. Milo tenía fuertemente agarrada su mano, la cual se sentía bastante helada para su gusto, por lo que el recordaba las manos de Milo a su parecer siempre habían sido cálidas. Eso significaba que algo estaba alterando al griego. Milo se detuvo frente a una puerta de vidrio que daba directamente hacia el jardín, con los ojos cerrados respiro hondamente para luego abrir con decisión la puerta. Después de todo ese rato Camus finalmente iba a decir algo, pero el jalón de Milo cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Nuevamente lo arrastraba consigo, esta vez lo llevaba hacia el fondo del jardín donde se hallaban tres mujeres conversando amenamente, una de ellas ya de avanzada edad, pero aun así no perdía el aire de elegancia que poseía. Por alguna razón Camus se vio cohibido ante la mirada que la mujer les dirigía y bajo la vista.

Milo con rostro de seriedad se aproximó hacia donde estaban su madre, su abuela y su tía. Debía presentar a Camus oficialmente con la abuela y también pedir el permiso de su madre para poder traer a los padres de Camus a su hogar.

—¡Vaya Milo por fin apareces μικρό (pequeño)! —la abuela fue la primera en hablar para sorpresa de Milo, su semblante era serio, como respuesta solo le asintió, debía moverse con cuidado, pues a pesar de tener ya la aprobación de su madre también era muy importante lo que su abuela opinara, después de todo no por nada era la persona más importante de la familia, fue ella quien formó esa familia y tenía el derecho a conocer de sus vidas, aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaban sus descendientes.

—Camus, espero que Milo te esté tratando bien —en esta ocasión fue la madre de Milo quien pronunció palabra. Camus fijo la mirada en la madre del heleno y sonrió sinceramente a pesar de estar aún con algo nervioso y con un poco de miedo por presentarse de improviso en la casa de su novio.

—Todo está bien señora Idalia, me la estoy pasando bien con todos.

—Me alegro —la mujer le sonrió a Camus, Milo se tranquilizó la presencia de su madre era un aliciente para él, a pesar de no haberlo dicho estaba con temor de presentar a Camus a raíz de no saber cómo iba a reaccionar su familia con su presencia, pues nunca había presentado a una pareja formal.

—Así que este chico es tu novio Milo —la abuela escrutó a ambos jóvenes, el heleno se tensó y Camus apretó con mayor firmeza la mano de su novio. Algo le decía que la opinión de ella resultaba muy importante para todos.

—Yo… —Milo juntando algo de valentía se dirigió hacia su abuela, su ojos brillaban más de lo que la anciana podía recordar. Ella solo sonrió, tal parecía que su nieto estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—Solo cuida lo que tienes Milo —la mujer mayor vio con dulzura a su nieto, este con cara perpleja la miraba, mientras la madre de Milo y la de los gemelos reían.

—Ya lo sabias ¿verdad abuela?

—Yo siempre sé lo que hace mi familia μικρό (pequeño).

—Vaya están todos muy animados —una voz masculina llegó hasta el jardín, Milo se colocó alerta, su padre había llegado más temprano de lo estimado. Ahora debería presentarle a Camus de bocajarro sin siquiera haberse mentalizado para ello ¿Por qué era tan difícil presentar a la persona que amas ante tu familia?

—¿Papá? —Milo se volteó hacia su padre, este venía con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a toda su familia reunida, en la sala se encontró con Kanon y Mu, y en el pasillo con Saga que parecía hecho un desastre todo cubierto de cenizas y hollín. El padre de Milo adoraba a su familia aunque en ocasiones encontraba a sus integrantes medios excéntricos, cada uno en sus propios gustos y mundos, pero al final eso era lo que la hacía tan especial. Más al ver a su hijo tomado de la mano de otro joven levantó una ceja intrigado. El padre de Milo era físicamente muy parecido a su hijo, el color de su cabellos, los ojos y sus facciones eran muy similares, la única diferencia entre ambos eran los pocos centímetros que el hombre le sacaba a su hijo.

—Parece que hay algunas sorpresas, ¿algo de lo que no me haya enterado Milo?

Milo suspiró, su padre más que nadie le diría nada, pero de todas maneras estaba nervioso, no quería que Camus se sintiera incomodo, la verdad su intención solo era presentarle a sus padres por el momento, pero resultó que prácticamente todas su familia estaba en su casa.

Camus veía toda la escena algo desconcertado, primera la abuela de Milo y ahora su padre, nunca espero conocer a gran parte de la familia del heleno en una sola tarde, pero ahí estaba y debía hacerle frente, él también debía ayudar a Milo, era su pareja y debía comportarse como tal, conocer a su familia solo es una gaje más de todo ese proceso de empezar a conocerse. Camus se soltó del apretón de Milo y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos a su novio. Con la mirada alzada observó al hombre que se había presentado ante ellos.

—Yo soy el novio de Milo señor, mi nombre es Camus —el galo mantenía una postura seguro, pero no tan férrea. Sin esperárselo el hombre le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—Mi nombres es Kardia, al fin puedo conocer a la persona por la que el despistado de mi hijo suspiraba en cada pasillo.

—¡Papa! —Milo gritó enrojecido y avergonzado, su padre siempre que podía lo colocaba en esas situaciones, él…, bueno de él había sacado su carácter descarado y burlón.

Camus más tranquilo le tendió la mano con confianza, se sentía más que bienvenido en esa familia, y a pesar de que a su opinión eran bastantes curiosos todos ellos se sentía a gusto, el ambiente era totalmente diferente al que el alguna vez vivió en su hogar, y no es que hubiera tenido una mala infancia, es solo que siempre deseo una familia más calurosa y no tan ceñida a las normas y la disciplina.

El hombre le dio un fuerte apretón, para después palmearle la espalda con algo de dureza, casi dejándolo sin aire. Milo socorrió rápidamente a Camus quien tosía por el golpe.

—¡Papá, casi lo matas?

—Lo siento no era mi intención —pronunció el padre del heleno menor, pero aquello Milo no se lo creyó del todo. Sin embargo tal parecía que las cosas irían bien, si Camus no le hubiese caído bien no le gastaría ese tipo de bromas pesadas, al contrario su semblante sería más bien severo y pétreo. Cuando su padre no estaba de acuerdo con algo lo hacía conocer con solo la expresión de su rostro.

—Cariño ¿Por qué no los dejas en paz? —la madre de Milo se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes y el padre del griego. El hombre se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el tono de su mujer, y es que cuando su voz sonaba tan dulce y cariñosa es porque no se traía algo bueno entre manos, y el siempre salía regañado.

—Ida… —la rubia madre de Milo miró a su hijo de manera cómplice para después observar más estrictamente a su marido, quien solo desvió la mirada y bufó.

Milo sonrió, estaba más tranquilo, la gran mayoría de su familia había aceptado al galo con más facilidad de la que creía posible, ahora podía respirar, un poco más…

Aunque todavía quedaba el asunto de los padres de Camus, sabía que su madre no se negaría pues adoraba tener visitas en su hogar, y con su padre a merced de su mamá y la abuela no podría por ningún lugar negarse.

—Mamá hay otra cosa que quería decirte, aunque más bien sería pedirte —Milo colocó la mejor expresión de hijo bueno, la expresión que su padre ya conocía de sobra y que no se tragaba. Milo era tan manipulador como el cuándo se lo proponía. Y por alguna razón su esposa siempre complacía todo lo que su hijo le pedía. Kardia solo bufó ante ese pensamiento.

Idalia al ver a su hijo entornó un poco sus ojos, su hijo siempre colocaba esa expresión cuando quería algo de su parte, pero como su madre, y el siendo su único hijo no podía negárselo. Por lo que solo suavizó su mirada y espero a que hablará.

Milo reconoció la expresión de su madre, ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

—No es nada malo, es solo que… —Milo pausó unos momentos pensando con detenimientos como pronunciar sus ideas. A la vez Camus veía con el ceño algo fruncido y medio confundido como Milo se salía con la suya frente a sus padres, no sabía si sentirse divertido por la actitud de su novio o si regañarlo más tarde por eso. Quizás un poco de ambos, pero no le dejaría de comentar lo que pensaba de eso cuando los dos estuvieran solos—, los padres de Cam vienen a la ciudad de visita durante las vacaciones de primavera y me gustaría que se quedaran con nosotros.

Camus suspiró, cuando Milo le dijo que quería que sus padres se quedaran en su hogar no creyó realmente que la idea fuera concretarse, pero parecía que el heleno tenía otros planes en mente. Además aún no les decía a sus padres de su noviazgo con Milo, y no sabía cómo iban a tomárselo.

—¡Vaya podré conocer a mis consuegros más pronto de lo que esperaba! —la madre de Milo estaba muy emocionada. Milo nunca había llevado a nadie como su pareja a su hogar y ahora le daba la oportunidad de conocer a más miembros de su futura familia.

Camus miró extrañado, estaba comenzando a pensar que la familia del griego era más que solo curiosa. ¿Cómo se tomarían sus padres tan tradicionalistas ese ambiente tan jovial y tal vez hasta algo excéntrico?

—¿Entonces? —Milo miró expectante a su madre.

—Por supuesto que puedes traerlos Milo, no podemos permitir que se queden en ningún otro lado.

Kardia solo rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo de su esposa, no le quedaba más que resignarse, al final de todo era su ella quien mandaba en el hogar, su palabra era ley, al igual que la de su madre en el resto de la familia.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga recién salía de su baño, había quedado hecho un desastre con el destape de la tubería, era un alivio que como siempre anduviese trayendo una muda de ropa limpia en su coche. Todo este asunto del noviazgo de Milo y el chantaje de Kanon lo tenían de mal humor.

Aún con la toalla en la cadera se dirigía a uno de los cuartos de invitados de la segunda planta de la casa, iba con los ojos cerrados meditando su siguiente movimiento para averiguar un poco más de información del extranjero francés que no se dio cuenta que chocó de lleno con alguien que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones. En el golpe Saga se tropezó y cayó sobre la persona, además de eso la toalla anudada a su cadera se desató dejándolo tal como vino al mundo. Saga se sobó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe, ahí se encontró con dos esmeraldas muy conocidas, un rostro nacarado muy sonrojado y unos largos cabellos lilas esparcidos por todo el suelo. Prácticamente esta aprisionando a Mu contra piso, tenía ambos manos a los lados del tibetano, y la posición era muy comprometedora, si Kanon llegaba a verlos así aunque fuera un accidente lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Kanon decidió subir hacia el segundo piso, Mu había ido hace algunos minutos al cuarto de Milo, pues necesitaba buscar unos apuntes que el griego le había pedido unos días atrás para los exámenes, y pesar de que estaban de vacaciones el tibetano no quería descuidar sus estudios, por lo que lo mejor era recuperar su material de estudio lo más pronto posible. Más al parecer del gemelo menor, Mu se estaba tardando demasiado en buscar solo un poco de material, por lo fue a buscarlo, sin embargo jamás pensó encontrar la escena que vio. Saga estaba sobre Mu aprisionándolo claramente con sus brazos y no dejándole salida al pobre chico, además de eso estaba sobre su rostro muy próximo a sus labios. La ira ardió en Kanon, lo único que quería era despedazar a su gemelo, el muy maldito como se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a su novio, él…

—¡Saga! —su grito fue más un rugido que palabras. Saga desvió la vista hacia el nacimiento de la escalera y el alma se le fue del cuerpo. Sobre la cima Kanon estaba observando todo con un brillo furioso en sus ojos, el gemelo menor estaba muy enojado y era obvio que él era el objeto de su enfado.

Saga se reincorporó con rapidez sin percatarse de su desnudez, movía los brazos tratando de excusarse, Mu se sentó con algo de lentitud, se había golpeado la cabeza en el accidente y no estaba del todo consciente de lo que sucedía, cuando logró incorporarse sus ojos se abrieron grande y desvió la vista de inmediato muy avergonzado, pues el cuerpo desnudo de Saga estaba justamente delante suyo. Kanon aún más enojado por eso se colocó por delante de Mu, el gemelo menor quiso golpear a su hermano por su atrevimiento, pero Mu previendo la reacción de este se paró con dolor y dificultad, y detuvo a Kanon, en pocas y confusas palabras el tibetano intentó explicarle que todo fue un accidente y un mal entendido. Para alivio de Saga, Mu logró calmar al gemelo menor y le ahorró una paliza que de seguro sería más que dolorosa. Con molestia Kanon dejó el segundo piso asegurando entre sus brazos a Mu, quien era cargado como una princesa para su propia vergüenza.

—Kanon bájame —protestó Mu—, puedo yo solo…

Kanon hizo caso omiso de los reclamos de su novio y lo llevó hasta el sofá donde palpó su frente en busca de alguna contusión, para su alivio solo había sido el golpe.

—Ese idiota como vuelva a hacer algo como eso no lo contará de nuevo.

—Kanon fue un accidente.

El gemelo menor no pensaba lo mismo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Saga se las pagaría esa misma noche durante la cena. Po ahora dejaría de lado a Milo, su radar estaba puesto en su descarado hermano.

Mu solo suspiró, por la expresión del gemelo preveía que la noche ni hacía más que empezar.

* * *

**Saga las tendrá dificil con su hermano. ¿Qué estará planeando Kanon?  
**

**¿Podrá hacer Mu algo para salvar a su cuñado?**

**¿****Cómo reaccionaran los padres de Camus?¿Podrán convivir sin problemas durante las vacaciones?**

**La historia me está saliendo más larga de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque el capítulo pueda ser algo cortó y tal vez no lo más esencial de la historia, es un intermedio para lo que se viene después así que de todas formas espero que les guste.**

**Cualquier comentario constructivo será bien recibido, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Una cena muy movida parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Una cena muy movida parte 1**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola traigo un nuevo capítulo, me estaba quedando un poco largo, por lo que lo corte en dos partes, por ahora subiré esta, la otra la subire hasta el fin de semana si logró escaparme un poco de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

—Kanon ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Saga?

—Nada Mu.

El tibetano frunció el ceño, no creía en las palabras de su novio, Kanon por naturaleza era una persona muy vengativa, en especial cuando creía que estaban asediando lo que era de su propiedad.

—Kanon…

—No le haré nada, todavía…

—¿Todavía?

—No he pensado con claridad cuál será el castigo más adecuado para él —acotó Kanon con tono de seriedad.

Mu parpadeó incrédulo por la tranquilidad de su novio ante el pensamiento de castigar a su hermano, solo había sido un accidente, el de cabellos lavanda terminó por suspirar. Kanon era así, descarado y receloso, eso nunca lo podría cambiar, y tampoco lo deseaba, así lo conoció y así lo amaba.

Kanon recordó la poca tolerancia de su hermano al alcohol y lo charlatán que podía ser cuando se embriagaba, solo sería cosa del licor correcto y la conversación adecuada para colocar a Saga en problemas. Kanon recordó de inmediato unos vinos que compró hace unos meses en una subasta y que por casualidad tenía guardados en la casa de su abuela como muchas otras cosas en las que quería que Saga no pusiera sus manos. Pondría su plan en marcha, Saga ya vería…, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mu se descolocó por la sonrisa de su novio.

—¿Kanon qué…?

—Debo salir un momento Mu —sin darle tiempo de replicar Kanon besó a Mu para después salir corriendo de la casa de sus tíos hacia la de su abuela, estando cerca la una de la otra no tardaría demasiado, y estaría de vuelta para cuando lo cena comenzara.

—¿Qué se traerá ahora entre manos? —Mu se quedó viendo hacia la dirección en la que el gemelo menor se había marchado. Solo esperaba que Kanon no se sobrepasará en sus acciones.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Y a qué hora se supone que vamos a cenar?, ya me estoy muriendo de hambre —Kardia dio un gran bostezo, mientras se repantigaba aún más en el sofá donde estaba sentado.

Idalia le pegó a Kardia en la cabeza con un paquete de servilletas que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Cenar?, si no estás ayudando en nada y además te quejas.

—Pero querida, yo…

—Escucha a tu esposa hijo, deberías ayudar aunque sea en colocar los utensilios en la mesa.

—Mujeres… —susurró Kardia mientras observaba como su hijo lo miraba burlón desde el otro sofá donde estaba sentado con su novio y con su amigo Mu—. Nadie le dice nada a Milo —Kardia se volteó a ver a su esposa quien solo le respondió dándole una pila de platos y luego le apuntó hacia la mesa. —Pero…

—Sin quejas —la madre de Milo sonó autoritaria y no le dio tiempo de quejarse a Kardia.

Milo rio y Camus veía divertido toda la situación. Mu también reía, la familia de Milo siempre le había dado mucha gracia.

—¿Dónde está Kanon Mu? —el aludido solo suspiró y desvió la vista hacia la puerta.

—Hace quince minutos salió, creo que iba a casa de tu abuela, supongo que se olvidó algo allá.

—¿Qué sería?

—¿Quién sabe?

—Abuela ya terminé con horno —Saga quien había estado en la cocina terminando de arreglar el horno entró a la sala donde estaba reunida el resto de la familia, cuando posó su vista en Mu el gemelo mayor agachó la cabeza y Mu desvió la mirada incomodo, la situación bochornosa vivida entre los dos todavía estaba fresca y no sabían cómo comportarse ante eso.

Milo muy receptivo captó de inmediato la renuencia de los dos al verse a los ojos, frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero decidió no hablar, investigaría un poco antes de tomar algún curso de acción, solo esperaba que Saga no le hubiese hecho nada a su mejor amigo o se las vería consigo, bastante tenía con que molestara a Camus, como para que también se le sumara Mu.

—Gracias Saga, ahora solo habrá que darle la última cocción a la carne y todo estará listo.

—Si abuela —Saga se sentó en el mismo sillón donde estuvo Kardia antes de ser ordenado por su esposa. Desde allí posó su vista en el sofá donde estaban los tres jóvenes universitarios, si bien evitaba hacer contacto con los ojos de Mu miraba fijamente al francés que estaba al lado de Milo. No era que el chico no le agradará, sino que solo estaba con su primo pequeño y sabían muy poco de él, solo eso.

—Deja de mirar de esa manera a Camus Saga —exclamó Milo como advertencia.

—¿De qué manera quieres que lo mire? —el tono de Saga fue algo cortante.

—Deberías dejar de dar problemas por hoy Saga —una voz desde la puerta de entrada llamó la atención de los más jóvenes. Kanon veía recién llegando y traía dos botellas en la mano.

—¿Dónde te había metido Kanon? —Kardia que venía trayendo consigo los tenedores miró muy interesado al gemelo menor.

—En ningún lugar en especial tío, solo fui a buscar unas cosas a casa de la abuela.

Kardia se acercó a Kanon para mirar con atención las botellas que traía en sus manos, sonrió gustoso al percatarse de que eran vinos y unos muy antiguos.

—Lo que traes ahí es de primera calidad, esta vez si la hiciste bien

—Lo sé tío —Kanon se aproximó unos cuantos pasos a Kardia y le susurró algo que nadie más pudo escuchar. Kardia después de eso asintió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Mejor ve a dejar eso a la mesa, durante la cena disfrutaremos de ellas —la última frase Kardia la pronunció con un tono que los más jóvenes incluyendo también a Saga no pudieron entender. Pero por el cual Kanon emitió también una sonrisa similar a la de Kardia.

Mu a la distancia observaba toda la interacción de su novio, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía estar pasando en la cabeza de su novio, pero la frase que más resonaba en su mente era "venganza contra Saga".

—Estoy seguro que Kanon se trae algo entre manos —comentó Milo para Mu y Camus.

Mu solo sonrió cansadamente. —Es probable.

—La pregunta es, ¿Quién será su víctima? —aquello no fue una pregunta retórica, Milo observó fijamente a Mu en busca de una respuesta, Este solo suspiró, sabía que su amigo buscaba una contestación.

—Supongo que para Saga —emitió Mu esquivamente.

—¿Y eso sería por…?

Camus observaba con escrutinio el actuar de su pareja, a su parecer Milo podía ser muy incisivo cuando se lo proponía, una habilidad que sin duda le daba escalofríos, al final solo terminó viendo la escena con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro.

La voz de Mu fue más que nada un susurro, pero Milo pudo oírla a la perfección. —Hubo un incidente con Saga… Mu procedió a contarle lo acontecido a él y a Camus, Milo para sus adentros no sabía si matar a su primo o reír por la bochornosa situación vivida por su amigo.

—Bueno Kanon se encargará de Saga, al menos así nos dejará un rato tranquilo a Camus y a mí.

—¡Kanon! —Saga intentó tratar de llamar la atención de su gemelo, al ver que este lo ignoró se levantó del sofá y lo siguió hacia el comedor.

Kardia veía la escena con diversión, siempre le era de su agrado observar la interacción de hermanos de esos dos, ya que cada vez que intentaban algo se sacaba una buena dosis de risa.

Milo dejó por unos momentos el sofá para dirigirse donde su padre, quería saber qué fue lo que Kanon le había dicho.

—¿Papá?

—Mmm —Kardia estaba algo absortó en sus pensamientos, tendría que distraer a su madre, a su esposa y cuñada para que no intervinieran el plan del gemelo menor.

—¡Papá! —Milo gritó sacándole un susto a Kardia quien miró de mala manera su hijo por la impresión que este le había dado

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Milo?!

—Puf —Milo le regresó la mirada—, eres tu quien no contesta cuando te llaman. Parece que te estas quedando sordo.

—¿Qué clase de hijo eres que me tratas de esa forma? —mencionó Kardia haciéndose el dolido.

—No empieces con el teatro papá —Milo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su padre.

—Eres un mal agradecido.

—Como sea —Milo se fastidiaba rápido con su padre cuando tomaba la actitud de un niño pequeño—. ¿Qué te dijo Kanon?

Kardia levantó una ceja ante el cuestionamiento de su hijo, así que de eso se trataba, por supuesto que no le daría esa información, por nada del mundo permitiría que el espectáculo que esperaba se fuera a estropear.

—Eres un chismoso Milo, no te diré algo que no te incumbe, mejor ve con tu novio sino quieres que Saga comience a incordiarlo de nuevo.

—Pero…

Kardia prácticamente empujó a Milo hacia la sala antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina, debía hallar a su esposa y a las demás mujeres para que estas no vieran las intenciones del gemelo menor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Para su suerte su abuela había interceptado a Saga antes de que le diera alcance, podría cambiar con calma las botellas de licor de la mesa donde cenarían, el vino que había traído poseía una mayor graduación alcohólica que las primeras que había posado sobre el lugar donde comería, el mismo se encargaría de servir el vino solo para que Saga no se diera cuenta de la diferencia. Si bien las botellas le habían salido caras y las guardaba para una ocasión especial, la venganza y la vergüenza que Saga pasaría sería una buena recompensa.

Mu que se había levantado del sofá cuando Saga hubiera atravesado el umbral de la sala llegó hasta el comedor, en él encontró a Kanon sonriendo casi perversamente.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Kanon dio un respingo al verse descubierto, trató con toda su control parecer natural, solo esperaba que Mu no descubriera nada, o terminaría regañándolo.

—Mu…

—Contéstame Kanon.

—Nada, solo traje algo que olvide.

Mu frunció el ceño más de lo normal, Kanon tragó, pues conocía a la perfección los gestos de novio, el que colocará esa cara es porque no le creía en lo más mínimo.

—Kanon… —el tono de advertencia era claro. Pero el griego no podía dejarse amedrentar de esa forma, o nada de lo planeado resultaría, pues solo bastaría una palabra de Mu para que él dejara todo de lado.

En un impulso Kanon se fue sobre los labios de Mu robándole el aliento, no estaba seguro de que su distracción funcionara, pero Mu solía dejar de pensar cuando estaban en ese tipo de situaciones. Sin darle tiempo a hablar lo apresó entre sus brazos agarrándolo desde la cintura y elevándolo hasta su altura. El tibetano terminó respondiendo con él mismo ímpetu olvidándose del porque estaba ahí, estando esos días separados había anhelado a Kanon y ahora ese deseo se hacía palpable. Kanon lo atrajo un poco más hacia sí. Mu enredó sus brazos en el cuello del gemelo. No les importaba donde se hallaban, solo…

—Kanon, deberías al menos respetar la casa de tu tía —la madre del gemelo veía con cara de pocos amigos a su hijo, mientras agitaba hacia él las copas que llevaba en sus manos—. Eres de verdad un aprovechado, atacas al pobre Mu —mejor has algo productivo y ayuda a colocar la mesa —su madre le tendió las copas para que las colocará sobre la mesa. Kanon con algo de renuencia las recibió.

—Por qué será que pienso que no estas realmente enojada y solo quieres quitarte esta tarea de encima madre.

—No trates de distorsionar mis palabras y haz lo que te mando.

—Ahora sé de donde salí tan manipulador —Kanon suspiró a la vez de que Mu se reía. Casandra solo veía a su hijo con rostro desenfadado. Parecía estar de mejor humor, se había preocupado cuando lo vio conversando con Mu y después salir de la casa de su tía con mucha premura, quizás se había preocupado en vano, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitarlo, esos dos idiotas gemelos eran sus hijos y el instinto de madre solía hablar mucho más fuerte.

Kanon no replicó mucho más a su madre, lo mejor era mantenerla alejada de la mesa, por lo que terminó aceptando la tarea,

—Vámonos Mu, dejemos que Kanon termine con la mesa.

—Pero… —el tibetano tenía la intención de ayudar al gemelo, pero la madre del mayor lo jaló rumbo a la cocina donde estaban reunidos, la abuela de los griegos, Kardia, la madre de Milo y Saga.

El gemelo mayor tenía una enorme cara de fastidio, sobre sus manos sostenía una gran fuente repleta de carnes cocidas, la cual se veía de por sí bastante pesada. Para colmo Kardia seguía rellenando hasta no más poder la fuente de más comida, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo que Saga también tuviera que moverse con la pesada fuente en sus manos.

—Ya casi está todo listo, solo falta la carne sobre la mesa y las ensaladas.

—¿Madre no tenías un pastel de papa y verduras en el horno? —Kardia observó a la anciana con expresión inocente. Esta lo observó escéptica, tal parecía que algo se traía entre manos.

—Aún le faltaba un poco, habrá que sacarlo después.

—Puede ser —murmuró Kardia, a la vez que en un movimiento le quitaba la fuente a Saga quien desconcertado parpadeó ante la acción—-. Yo iré a dejar la carne Saga, tú revisa el horno mientras las damas toman asiento, ellas hicieron la cena, por lo que nos toca servirles —el aludido lo miró con recelo, pero no comentó más. Las mujeres fueron las primeras en salir después de las palabras de Kardia, seguido el mismo continuo por el mismo camino, Mu con cierto presentimiento se quedó en la cocina a esperar a Saga, debía hablar con él y aclarar el incidente, no quería sentir esa incomodidad con él, ya que no había sido intencional.

Saga sin percatarse de que Mu estaba en la cocina fue hacia el horno con paño en mano, lo habían tenido de carguero en la cocina desde que su abuela lo hubiera llevado a la cocina, estaba un poco fastidiado por eso y por el no haber podido sacarle a Kanon lo que estaba planeando. Tan poca era la atención que estaba colocado a sus acciones de que no observó los detalles del horno ni como estaba funcionando. Kardia entre el ajetreo de sacar la carne cocida y colocarla para servirla dejó el horno a toda potencia de la llama. Saga ejerció un movimiento brusco sobre la tapa del horno y se encontró de lleno con el calor del interior y una llama que se dirigió hacia su rostro, sin embargo sintió más la fuerte temperatura que el roce de la llama, nada tan grave como para causar alguna lesión, pero lo que no se esperaba era el olor a pelo quemado, de seguro el fuego debió de alcanzar alguno de sus mechones más largos de cabellos. Saga maldijo ante este pensamiento. Con premura terminó de revisar el horno a la vez que bajaba la llama, para colmo de males el afamado pastel aún no se hallaba listo. El fastidio en esos momentos estaba en su punto máximo, tal parecía que aquel no era su día, ya no sabía que más le podía arruinar lo que quedaba de noche. Con fuerza cerró la tapa del horno y arrojó el paño que había estado utilizando para no quemarse sobre una de las encimeras.

Cuando volteó se encontró con Mu quien lo miraba atentamente, quien después de unos segundos de observación no pudo evitar reír de manera estruendosa.

—¿Por qué te ríes así? —Saga conocía a Mu y no era una persona de risa tan fácil y no creía que se estuviera burlando de él, ¿cierto?

—S-sag-ga… —Mu intentaba contener la risa, pero la imagen del gemelo era bastante graciosa, los contornos de la parte de arriba de su cabeza habían sufrido una leve chamuscada, pero no era aquello lo que más gracia le causaba, sino el accidente desafortunado que habían sufrido sus cejas, gran parte del cabello que cubría sus cejas había sido arrasado por el calor y parte de la llama dejándole un gran agujero en el centro de ambas cejas, sin duda un momento de bastante risa.

—¿Mu…? —Saga no comprendía la actitud de su cuñado, algo molesto frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, es que te ves muy gracioso —Mu un poco más calmado observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro la graciosa expresión de Saga con sus cejas quemadas

—¿Cómo gracioso?

—Tus cejas —acotó el tibetano—. Creo que tuviste un accidente con el horno, y se quemaron.

El rostro de Saga palideció, en su momento sintió el olor a quemado, pero no lo adjudicó a eso, ni siquiera pensó que hubiera sido para tanto. Saga salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo al baño, para ver el desastre que era su rostro ahora. Mu solo pudo mantener su sonrisa mientras cómo veía que Saga salía desesperado.

—¿Mu…? —Milo había ido en busca de Mu, todos estaban en la mesa excepto Saga y él, como buen nieto fue mandado por su abuela a buscarlos a la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa Milo?

—Es hora de comer —Milo observó alrededor en busca de su primo—, ¿Dónde está Saga?

—Saga… —El griego menor se extrañó de la sonrisa jocosa en la cara de su amigo, una expresión bastante desconocida en él, con ese rostro casi llegaba parecerse a Kanon—. Creo que va a tardar un poco más.

—Como sea —Milo no dijo nada más, desde hacía ya un rato estaba esperando la cena, pues el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente—. Tengo hambre, la cena está servida, así que vamos a comer.

Mu asintió y siguió a Milo hacia el comedor.

** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga corrió endemoniadamente hacia el baño sin que nadie lo viera, quería comprobar si lo que Mu le dijo era verdad, al llegar hacia el espejo se percató de que Mu había sido bastante amable en su descripción, la parte superior de su cabeza estaba chamuscada y sus cejas estaban dividas en dos, eso sin contar con los bordes negros y erizados.

—¡Demonios! —quería maldecir, ese tipo de desastre no era algo que se pudiera resolver, lo único que repararía su apariencia era el crecimiento del cabello, crecimiento que demoraría de seguro unas cuantas semanas, sino es que más.

Con resignación bajó hacia el comedor a paso lento, no quería llegar hasta donde se encontraba el resto de su familia. No deseaba dar explicaciones, ya de por sí estaba molesto e irritado.

Al llegar al comedor Saga se quedó observando desde la entrada por unos segundos, todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa y conversaban amenamente. Silenciosamente se acercó al lugar que estaba libre, bajó la cabeza para que no pudieran ver directamente el desastre que tenía, sin embargo parte de su flequillo también se vio afectado por lo que no logró su cometido. Milo fue el primero en levantar la vista y largarse a reír, Saga enrojeció de inmediato entre una mezcla de emociones, la vergüenza y el enojo estaban afectándolo por igual. No tardó en crecer su fastidio cuando los demás siguieron a Milo, inclusive su madre y su abuela intentaban contener en vano sus risas.

—Saga ¿Qué…? —la madre de los gemelos veía a su hijo quien intentaba mantener su compostura, para no soltar palabras inadecuadas.

—Por favor mamá no digas nada y vamos a comer.

Kanon sin tener ninguna consideración con su gemelo fue quien rio más fuerte, Kardia hubiera imitado al gemelo menor si no hubiera sido por la feroz mirada de su esposa, retándolo a intentarlo.

—Kanon… —Saga siseó el nombre de su hermano con veneno, si no supiera que fue un accidente, pensaría que todo eso fue idea de él.

—Te ves bien Saguita, te queda muy bien tu nuevo estilo —el gemelo menor no se dejó estar, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Cuando su tío le mencionó que había estado fastidiando a Saga, jamás se imaginó que se trataría de algo como eso. Cuando Saga se fastidiaba perdía el control de sus acciones, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba. Ahora no colocaría ninguna atención a los elementos de su alrededor, ni que el vino era de una graduación más fuerte. Sin embargo una pizca de arrepentimiento estaba atacando su consciencia, su gemelo parecía bastante saturado de todo, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Saga desnudo sobre Mu, era algo que lo irritaba y necesitaba hacer algo para quitarse el enojo, dejaría que todo siguiera su curso como lo había planeado, ya después compensaría a su gemelo.

* * *

**Bueno nos leeremos pronto, no olviden dejar comentarios si les gusto.**


	6. Una cena muy movida parte 2

**Capítulo 6: Una cena muy movida parte 2**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, se supone que iba a traer esto el fin de semana, pero los accidents suelen suceder y cambian todos os planes. Es un poco dificil escribir con una mano lastimada, pero ahora que ha sanado mi torpe mano podré seguir actualizando (dentro de lo que mis desgastadores profesores me permitan).  
**

**Espero les guste, el humor no es un área muy explorada por mi, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

* * *

Saga seguía tenso, todos lo miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, era obvio que los demás seguían con la mirada fija sobre sus cejas. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? ¿A que Dios había enojado para tener tan mala suerte? Prefirió comer con la cabeza agachada, bastante tenía ya con lo sucedido con Mu y ahora con sus cejas, eso sin contar que seguía con la inquietud de la nueva relación de Milo. No pronunció mayor palabra durante la comida, solo procedió a comer y beber, a pesar de lo mecánico de su actuar, Saga debía admitir que la carne estaba deliciosa, con la sazón que él recordaba, definitivamente su abuela tenía la mejor mano en la cocina. Y el vino… poseía un extraño aroma a cuero y madera de roble, el sabor era el mejor que había probado, tomó bastantes copas, sentía que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado. Con los músculos más relajados y los nervios menos tensos Saga terminó de repantigarse sobre la silla con un rostro satisfecho. Kanon observó el accionar de su hermano quizás no fuera tan buena idea exponerlo de esa manera delante de la familia, pero…

—¿Te sientes bien Saga? —Kardia interrumpió los pensamientos de Kanon, su voz era levemente burlona, sabía que el gemelo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su sobrino jamás ha tenido resistencia al alcohol.

—Si… —Saga se tomó su tiempo para contestar—. P-porque no lo estaría.

La sonrisa de Kardia se volvió más jocosa—. Bebiste bastante, tú y el alcohol no se llevan.

Como respuesta Saga profirió un fuerte hipido, cosa que lo dejó un tanto avergonzado. Kardia rio.

—Y-yo no… —Saga intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero la falta de equilibrio lo hizo tropezarse. Kanon no pudo evitar la risa, era obvio que su hermano estaba con la cabeza bastante elevada. Ante la mirada severa de Mu Kanon emitió un suspiró y se levantó para ayudar a su gemelo, este intentó zafarse de su agarre.

—¡K-kan-non t-tonto! ¡Déj-jame!

—Saga agapite mou (mi querido) deja que Kanon te ayude —la abuela de los griegos habló finalmente después de presenciar la escena.

—Pero…

—Sin peros Saga, necesitas descanso —el tono de la mujer fue autoritario.

—Abuela… —Saga realizó un puchero como niño pequeño. El gemelo mayor era bastante terco en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Haz caso a tu abuela —Casandra la madre de los gemelos habló con voz fuerte para que su hijo no la contradijera. Sin embargo obtuvo todo lo contrario.

Saga hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza. Milo que se colocó a grabar desde el instante en el que Saga se había caído, moría de la risa, hace bastante que no veía ese tipo de comportamiento en su primo, para ser preciso desde que eran unos infantes. Ya tendría el mejor espectáculo cuando Saga recobrará toda su consciencia y orgullo.

Kanon intentó sostener más fuerte a Saga para detener el forcejeo infantil de su hermano, más este no cedía y el gemelo mayor terminó pegándole un fuerte golpe directo al estómago, más Kanon no lo soltó. Entre los movimientos de ambos los dos cayeron al suelo, Kanon se golpeó parte del hombro y eso aunado al dolor previo le hicieron soltar una sonora maldición. Para empeorar la situación Saga cayó sobre Kanon justamente en el mismo lugar donde este le había golpeado anteriormente.

Camus y Mu veían desconcertados la escena, si bien era graciosa ambos estaban algo atónitos, a diferencia de Milo que moría de la risa, mientras continuaba grabando con su móvil todo. Kardia miraba todo fascinado, todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, si bien Saga no pronunció mayores palabras sus acciones hablaban por él.

Kanon entre cortos respiros empujó a Saga que se dio de cara al suelo. Una mueca en el rostro el gemelo menor denotaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sin pensarlo demasiado Mu se paró de la mesa para ayudar a Kanon. La mirada preocupada del tibetano y el dulce toque de las manos de Mu redujo el mal humor que estaba haciendo mella en el gemelo menor. Saga quien todavía estaba de cara al suelo se sentó con algo de esfuerzo, apoyando su mano en derecha en el suelo trató de impulsarse para levantarse, no sentía mayormente ni los golpes ni las caídas, por lo que no medía la fuerza que aplicaba ni las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Cuando Mu ayudó a incorporarse a Kanon, Saga se tambaleó sobre ambos y en un tropiezo los derribó para caerse finalmente sobre los dos. Todos los presentes aguantaban las risas, más fue la madre de los gemelos quien reaccionó y separó a los tres perjudicados. Primero con algo de dificultad tomó al gemelo mayor quien en su poco juicio le dio problemas. Luego Mu al estar en mejor posición se levantó antes, seguido con quejidos de dolor Kanon se incorporó mirando de mala manera a Saga. Finamente Kanon suspiró y dejó pasar todo el accidente. Al final el estado de su hermano era culpa suya.

—Mejor será que vayan a dejar a Saga a alguno de los cuartos para que duerma y no cause más desastres —la mujer miró a su nieto menor—. Milo deja de grabar y ayuda a tu primo —Milo le cedió la cámara a Camus, para después obedecer a su abuela.

Camus solo sonrió mientras continuaba con la tarea que su novio había estado haciendo. Todo transcurrió rápido. Al final entre un adolorido Kanon y un divertido Milo llevaron a Saga a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Kardia terminó soltando la risa que tenía contenida a pesar de la mirada de su esposa. Más al final tanto la abuela como Idalia dejaron su seriedad y rieron junto con el griego mayor, Camus acabó la filmación con esta escena, y de esa manera la cena finalizó. Con un Saga ebrio, graciosas caídas y todo inmortalizado en vídeo, una extraña cena por demás.

Mu solo suspiró, debía subir y ver como se hallaba Kanon, de seguro estaría maldiciendo a su hermano, dada la noche tan desastrosa que se había presentado.

—Iré a ver cómo están Kanon y los demás. Espero que no estén haciendo de las suyas.

—Con Kanon y Milo, y un Saga desprotegido es lo más probable —Idalia miró en dirección a las escaleras y suspiró—. Tengo la impresión de que esto puede ser obra de Kanon, y tal vez de Milo también.

—Es lo más probable —secundó la madre de los gemelos—, cuando lo vea ya veré la manera de sacarle toda la verdad.

—Creo que esto no fue solo obra de mis nietos —pronunció la matriarca de la familia viendo directamente a su hijo que se hizo el desentendido.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver —Kardia inocentemente se apartó del resto de la familia, la mirada de su madre era escrutiñadora y si hacía cualquier gesto fuera de lugar sería condenado inmediatamente—. Creo que no deberían sacar conclusiones antes de tener todos los antecedentes. Los chicos no tienen por qué tener la culpa.

—¿Seguro que no tuviste ninguna implicancia? Es raro que defiendas a tu hijo —Idalia miró sospechosamente a su esposo, quien solo frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo con las palabras de su mujer.

—¡Claro que lo defiendo!, eso no puedes colocarlo en duda, yo…

—Lo encubres que es distinto. Cuando se trata de travesuras sí que se cuidan las espaldas.

—¿Siempre son así? —Camus le murmuró a Mu esa frase con tono tan bajo para que solo escuchará él.

—Siempre —Mu solo veía divertido todo, estando ya cuatro meses con Kanon ese tipo de escenas se le hacían muy cotidianas, hasta normales—. Mejor vamos a ver cómo esta ese trio de problemáticos.

—¿Realmente crees que le pueden hacer algo a Saga?

Mu suspiró y colocó una mirada preocupada. —¿La verdad?, si lo creo posible, pero esperemos lo contrario.

Los adultos continuaron discutiendo mientras Mu y Camus iban en busca de los griegos menores. Dado el conocimiento de Mu del hogar de su mejor amigo no tardaron en encontrarlos, se hallaban en una de las habitaciones del fondo del segundo piso. Saga estaba arropado en la cama y profundamente dormido, mientras tanto Kanon y Milo forcejeaban por algo que el griego menor traía en su mano.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —ante la voz de Mu, Kanon y Milo dejaron de pelear. El menor de los dos griegos escondió algo por detrás de su espalda haciendo que el tibetano levantara uno de los puntos que tenía como ceja

—Nada... —Milo atinó a contestar con rapidez, cosa que levantó aún más sospechas en su amigo.

—Milo…

—Nada Mu, de verdad —Milo sonrió lo más inocentemente posible, Kanon frunció el ceño, su primo podía ser muy descarado cuando se lo proponía.

Camus quien había observado todo junto al tibetano sin mediar muchas palabras avanzó hacia Milo y le arrebató en un solo movimiento lo que este estaba ocultando. Resultó ser un marcador de color negro.

—¿Qué querías hacer Milo? —el rostro del francés era severo, el griego interrogado tragó fuerte por el nerviosismo.

—Yo…, solo…. —no sabía con exactitud que contestar, si le decía la verdad Camus lo regañaría, y no lo dejaría besarlo como escarmiento.

—Quería dibujar sobre el rostro de Saga mientras este estaba dormido, por eso peleábamos —Kanon se colocó al lado de Mu, mientras veía intransigente a su primo.

Mu rodó los ojos y Camus hizo una mueca, Milo siempre tenía en mente alguna broma por hacer.

—Mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí y permitámosle a Saga descansar —Mu decidió tomar las riendas de la situación para no terminar haciendo una tormenta de algo tan pequeño.

—Pero… —Kanon quiso replicar, sin embargo bastó una mirada de su novio para cerrar la boca.

—Como quieras —Milo ya repuesto del susto con Camus se encogió de hombros, le hubiera gustado tener al menos una imagen de Saga ebrio y con la cara pintada, pero que se le podía hacer. En eso recordó que le había dejado el móvil al galo—. ¿Cam, pudiste terminar de grabar?

El aludido siguiendo el ejemplo de Mu dejó de lado le lio, por el momento, y le asintió a Milo entregándole su teléfono.

—Sí, no paso mucho más, solo que el resto de tu familia terminó riendo.

—Esto será un buen material para otras reuniones familiares.

Kanon y Mu suspiraron, tal parecía que el ser tan manipuladores venía de familia.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Con la cena terminada y siendo ya entrada la noche casi se habían finiquitado los asuntos de ese día.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya —Casandra miró a Kanon en busca de una respuesta.

—Está noche me quedaré en mi apartamento madre.

—Qué extraño de tu parte, ya que todo el tiempo sueles dormir con tu hermano en casa —la mirada de la mujer se volvió extrañamente melancolía—. Con tu hermano durmiendo aquí la casa se sentirá demasiado vacía.

Kanon se removió en su lugar, quería pasar una noche completa y a solas con Mu, después de los días separados, pero… tampoco quería dejar a su madre.

—Vente conmigo Casandra —la abuela le sonrió a la madre de los gemelos, sabía la renuencia que tenía esta de quedarse sola.

—Es buena idea, hace mucho que no me quedo a dormir allí —al final la madre de los gemelos terminó por sonreír.

Camus se mordió el labio nervioso, ahora que la noche llegaba y pronto sería hora de dormir se percató de que estaría a solas con Milo, había evitado pensar en eso durante toda la jornada, pero…

—Lo que Kanon quiere es tiempo a solas con Mu para hacerle cosas malas —la voz burlona de Milo hizo enojar a Kanon y sonrojar a Mu lo único que el gemelo deseaba era que su primo guardara silencio, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de la familia?

—No me miras así Kanon, ¿O es que ese no es el motivo?

—¡Yo no soy un pervertido como tú! ¡Jamás obligaría a Mu!

—Ahh —Milo sonrió malicioso—. Entonces no han llegado a más, por tu reacción y palabras es obvio que no haces bien tu trabajo primito.

Ambos novios aludidos se sonrojaron, sin embargo por diferentes razones, Mu avergonzado y Kanon con ganas de matar a su familiar.

La madre de Milo se acercó a su primogénito y único hijo para jalarle la oreja en reprimenda. Milo se quejó fuertemente

—¡Mamá, me duele!

—Sin más comentarios cínicos —la voz de Idalia era férrea y cortante—. Tú y Camus dormirán en cuartos separados, no quiero que le hagas nada malo al pobre chico. —ante esto Kardia se rio del rostro descompuesto que colocó su hijo ante la declaración de su madre.

—Pero…

Camus se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de la madre de Milo y por las risas de Kardia, pero interiormente estaba aliviado, pues no sabía cómo hubiera actuado de haber dormido junto al heleno. Lo amaba, pero llevaban poco tiempo juntos, por lo que algunos tipos de contacto aún lo avergonzaban.

—Sin reclamos —Idalia se despidió de palabra de los que se hallaban reunidos en la sala a la espera de partir, seguido empujó a su hijo consigo para sacarlo del lugar.

—¡Mamá! —Milo se quejó, pero su progenitora no se detuvo, por lo que optó por despedirse a los gritos—. ¡Adiós abuela, tía, Mu y Kanon tonto! —al último terminó por sacarle la lengua a modo de burla.

Kanon estuvo dispuesto a seguir a su primo, pero al agarre de Mu se lo impidió y una sonrisa de su parte acabó por convencerlo.

La abuela veía condescendientemente a su familia junto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nosotros también —la anciana les brindó unas palabras de despedida a Kardia y Camus que todavía se hallaban en la sala—. Hasta luego, Kardia no hagas enfadar a tu esposa y querido Camus, por favor cuida a Milo.

Camus asintió, valoraba las palabras de la anciana, pues sabía el inmenso cariño que Milo sentía por su abuela.

Kanon y Mu siguieron a las dos mujeres luego de despedirse, las cosas por ese día habían terminado para ellos. Solo les quedaba esperar el merecido descanso.

Finalmente Kardia y Camus quedaron solos en la sala, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos. El griego mayor por fin en toda la velada le prestaba mayor escrutinio al muchacho que su hijo había traído a casa, a su parecer era un muchacho tímido, pero de buenos modales, y para haber sido capaz de soportar todo lo que era su locura familiar debía querer mucho a su primogénito.

—Bien chico, lograste sobrevivir a la locura familiar, tal parece que encajarás bien.

—¿Señor? —Camus miró con desconcierto a su suegro.

—Lograste que la mayoría de la familia te aceptara, es un buen avance para ser la primera pareja de Milo.

—Gracias —Camus contestó tímidamente, a decir verdad la mirada del padre de su amado griego lograba intimidarlo más de lo que hubiera esperado.

—¡Ah Camus! Ahí estás —la madre de Milo volvió a la sala—, ven conmigo te mostraré tu habitación, perdóname por dejarte con este viejo ogro

—¡Oye! —Idalia ignoró a su marido para llevarse a Camus consigo. El galo sonrió ante la actitud despreocupada de la familia y la de los padres de Milo, de verdad podían estar algo desquiciados, pero ante todo eso y apariencias se notaba el inmenso cariño que se tenían. Quizás pasar las vacaciones con ellos no fuera tan malo.

* * *

**Bueno nos leeremos pronto, no olviden dejar comentarios si les gusto.**


	7. Primeras impresiones

**Capítulo 7: Primeras impresiones**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola, estoy con mil ideas en la cabeza, el estarme quieta con la mano sin poder hacer mucho me hizo tener varias ideas, por lo que quiero escribir un poc más seguido, aunque debería estar estudiando para mis examenes, pero si no terminaba este capítulo no podría concentrarme. En fin espero les guste :)  
**

* * *

Todo parecía ya más en calma, el viento primaveral soplaba tranquilo, el invierno cruel ya había pasado y el templado Sol hacía su aparición. Aquel fin de semana se presagiaba como quizás el mejor del mes, al menos así era para Camus hasta saber que sus padres estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Atenas. Jamás pensó que fuera tanta la prisa que tuvieran. Al despertar se halló con un mensaje de voz de su padre de que arribarían al territorio griego cercano a las nueve de la mañana, para su desgracia quedaban solo treinta minutos para eso. Medio vestido y con los nervios a flor de piel fue a despertar a Milo, quien en un principio había disfrutado de la vista que su novio le otorgaba, pero después de que este le comunicará la llegada de sus padres salió tal cual de la cama para levantar a sus propios padres. Su madre somnolienta asintió a su hijo, Idalia ya estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su hijo por lo que aquello no la sorprendía. Sin embargo Kardia a regañadientes se volteaba de un lado a otro en la cama intentando volver a dormirse. Más el que su esposa se levantará, abriera las cortinas permitiendo el paso de luz, y la corriente de aire que le llegó a la espalda se lo impidieron. Era fin de semana y no podía descansar después de una semana dura de trabajo.

Su esposa con una dura mirada le ordenó que se vistiera con rapidez y sin rechistar.

Los dos más jóvenes terminaron de alistarse en menos de cinco minutos, el aeropuerto quedaba al menos a cuarenta y cinco minutos del hogar del heleno, eso preocupaba a Camus, pues su padre solía ser un maniático de la puntualidad.

—¡Kardia! —Idalia le gritó a su esposo. Camus y Milo se veían ansiosos al lado de la puerta de entrada. Kardia en cambio refunfuñaba al haber sido levantado temprano y el no haber podido desayunar.

—Ya voy —un bostezó inundó el rostro del griego mayor—. Ustedes dos súbanse al auto, sino no llegaremos a tiempo. Ambos obedecieron sin quejas.

De ahí el camino se hizo algo difuso, para Milo la conducción de Kardia no fue novedad, pero Camus llegó a sentir pavor, el trayecto de cuarenta y cinco minutos fue realizado en menos de veinte, llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto a pesar del miedo en la mirada del galo.

Milo se percató del estado de su novio, por lo que lo tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas y ánimos. Camus sonrió a la acción y finalmente lo miró agradecido.

Camus temía en algo la reacción de sus padres, no les había contado que estaba en una relación sería, a pesar de que ellos supieran cuales eran sus preferencias sexuales, eran bastantes tradicionalistas a la hora de presentar parejas. El galo soltó un suspiro.

—Todo saldrá bien Cam —Milo quiso animar a su novio, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—No conoces a mis padres Milo —Camus miró preocupado hacia la zona de abordaje y bajada de los pasajeros—. Son… algo especiales, quizás exagerados sea la palabra correcta.

—No creo que sea para tanto, ya viste lo rara que es mi familia, además… —Milo acarició el dorso de la mano de Camus con suavidad—, si estamos juntos todo resultará bien.

—Eso es lo que más deseo —Camus sonrió al heleno, incluso sabiendo que sus esperanzas podrían ser en vano. Sin ser muy creyente Camus elevó una petición al cielo de manera desesperada.

La espera a pesar de ser solo de unos minutos pareció eternamente larga, Kardia cabreado por esta un sábado por la mañana en un sitio con tanto bullicio y no en su amada cama, Milo ansioso y Camus con nervios que se le notaban en el rostro.

Los sonidos de la gente yendo y viniendo, el cambio en los tableros de vuelo, los ruidosos altavoces, las diferentes conversación en griego y también en otros idiomas, todo ese conjunto estaban desesperando a Kardia, quien por naturaleza jamás fue alguien paciente. Maldecía internamente a su hijo y a los padres del novio de su hijo por venir un fin de semana por la mañana.

Camus alzaba la cabeza a la espera de poder localizar a sus padres, si bien no era tan cercanos a ellos, los quería de igual manera. Lo primero en divisar fue la larga y clara cabellera de su madre, al lado de esta su padre la acompañaba con paso tranquilo. Camus tragó por inercia. Debía enfrentar a sus padres y explicarles las presencias de Milo y su padre.

Camus se acercó un poco más a Milo buscando calor y apoyo. Ahora vendría lo más complicado.

Degel el padre de Camus poseía una larga cabellera de color verde la cual llevaba atada en una coleta de manera uniforme, su forma de vestir era tan elegante y pulcra como su forma de caminar. Serafina su madre poseía también una larga cabellera de color platinado, unos ojos de color similar a los zafiros de su hijo, su expresión era amable y bastante suave.

Kardia siguió la mirada fija del francés, vio a dos personas de piel muy blanca, que poseían un parecido bastante grande con el novio de su hijo. Supuso que eran los padres del chico. Suspiró, debía intentar ser amable, o después tendría problemas con su esposa. Aunque aquella mujer…

—Cam… —Milo también siguió la mirada de su novio, quien apretaba fuertemente su mano. Observó lo mismo que su padre, de verdad esas personas se parecían mucho a su Camus.

Degel y Serafina a la lejanía vieron a su hijo, el francés mayor levantó una ceja extrañado de ver junto a su único hijo a dos personas más, y lo que más llamó su atención fue la actitud tan cercana que tenía con uno de ellos, al divisarlos tomados de la mano y muy próximos físicamente.

Serafina se quedó sorprendida por la escena que veía a la distancia, pero intentó que su desconcierto no se mostrará en su rostro, hace más de seis meses que no veía a su hijo y lo único que deseaba era saber cómo se encontraba.

Cuando Degel estuvo frente a su hijo no fue un saludo lo primero que salió de su boca.

—Parece que varias cosas han cambiado durante tu estadía en Grecia Camus.

Camus se mordió el labio, su padre siempre ha sido directo, jamás se guardaba sus opiniones, pero en esta ocasión no estaba seguro como interpretar sus palabras. ¿Estaría molesto con él?

—Padre…

—Hijo… —Serafina abrazó a Camus delante de todos e interrumpió descaradamente a Degel. Ya después arreglarían cualquier desacuerdo que pudiesen tener, pero por ahora su prioridad era su querido hijo.

—Mamá —Camus se sonrojó, aquel comportamiento en su madre no era usual, ella mantenía el recato y los modales, por lo que esa expresión de sumo cariño lo extrañó.

—Te extrañé Camus —fue todo lo que la mujer dijo antes de soltarlo.

Camus sonrió delante de sus padres. Cosa que los descolocó, pues el Camus que ellos conocían era más frío y menos demostrativo.

Milo en el momento en el que la madre de Camus se había llevado a su novio para atraparlo en un abrazo lo soltó y se posicionó por detrás de ellos para darles su espacio. Más ahora se acercaba a su novio para poder enfrentar todo el encuentro. Milo antes de ver a los dos oriundos de Francia miró a Camus para decidir quién comenzaría con las presentaciones. Camus fue quien tomó las riendas y armándose de valor habló a sus padres.

—Madre, Padre —habló con voz seria mientras dirigía su mirada entre sus padres y el griego menor—, él es Milo mi novio —señaló con algo de brusquedad al heleno producto de su nerviosismo, quien en respuesta inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Y nunca nos dijiste de esto por qué…? —Degel miraba seriamente a su hijo, solía confiar en su buen juicio, pero… ¿el sorprenderlos de esa manera y jamás haberles dicho nada? Era inaceptable.

—Yo… —Camus sabía que su padre estaba molesto, quizás hasta dudando de su capacidad de ser independiente, sin embargo no les había contado nada porque para él su relación también resultaba muy reciente.

—Señor —pronunció Milo de manera formal y con una mirada decidida—. Sé que esto le puede parecer repentino, e incluso debe estar muy molesto, pero le pido que no regañe ni se moleste con Camus, la verdad es que nuestra relación es bastante reciente, y es por eso que para nosotros dos también es un verdadero desconcierto, pero le puedo decir que amo a su hijo con todo mi corazón y lo único que deseo es su felicidad.

Kardia sabía que toda esa presentación para su hijo era muy importante, pero estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento. Para su gusto aquel tipo era muy serio. Debería tomarse las cosas con más calma, los chicos aún eran jóvenes, es normal que se enamoren.

Degel hizo una mueca, pero intentó dejar de lado su enojo y tono seco. Escrutó con la mirada al joven que le había hablado, su mirada violeta se posó de manera intensa en Milo, quien se mantenía estoico a pesar de todo. Milo era diametral opuesto a Camus, su manera de vestir difería mucho de la de Camus, ¿Cómo podrían congeniar si eran tan diferentes?

—Supongo que está bien, al final de todo es tu vida —Degel miró a su hijo, quien terminó soltando toda la tensión con un suspiro aliviado—. Todavía debemos buscar un lugar en el cual quedarnos así que…

—Eso yo puedo solucionarlo —finalmente Kardia se inmiscuyó en la conversación, mantuvo su rostro impasible a la vez que él mismo analizaba al galo mayor. Degel por su parte estaba haciendo lo mismo con el griego—. Milo insistió que se quedasen con nosotros durante su estancia, mi esposa y yo estaremos complacidos de recibirlos —Camus quedó un poco desconcertado por el hablar del padre de Milo tan formal, cuando estuvo en casa de su novio fue una persona muy distinta, inclusive en su manera de expresarse.

Milo solo sonrió a su novio, su padre hacía eso con los desconocidos, pues siempre prefería observarlos y después dar una evaluación de cómo eran como personas. Maña que había aprendido durante sus años como abogado.

Degel frunció el ceño. El jovencito mismo había dicho que llevaban poco tiempo y…

—Será un placer —Serafina habló antes que Degel, quien iba abrir la boca, pero la "dulce" mirada de su esposa no se lo permitió. Milo miró a su padre, su semblante era por demás serio al ver a la mujer. ¿Qué sucedería?

—No me he presentado mi nombre es Kardia y soy el padre de Milo.

Degel suspiró, Serafina podía ser una mujer muy amable, pero también muy caprichosa. Siempre se salía con la suya.

Camus estaba un poco más tranquilo, habiendo aceptado su madre todo se facilitaría más, solo esperaba que su familia congeniará con la de Milo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—No tía —Saga se tapaba la cabeza con una almohada, el reflejo de la luz solar no hacía más que causarle dolor en los ojos, junto con un insoportable martilleo en sus sienes.

Idalia suspiró, los padres de Camus llegarían en cualquier momento y el gemelo se negaba a despertar.

—Saga levántate, ya es de día y los padres de Camus llegaran en cualquier instante. Necesito que te bañes y arregles un poco el desastre que eres.

El gemelo gruñó, había tenido un sueño algo errático, y todavía se sentía cansado.

—No…

—Perderás la oportunidad de molestar a Milo.

Saga levantó un poco la cabeza ante eso. Hizo una ligera mueca, para después incorporarse en la cama.

—Milo va a estar nervioso por los padres del chico ¿cierto?

Idalia le sonrió lobunamente, y luego le tiró un juego de toallas.

—Al baño —Saga siguió eficazmente la orden de su tía. Mientras esta abría la ventana del cuarto para airearlo.

Sería interesante conocer a la familia del novio de su hijo, aunque le gustaría ver a su retoño en más de un aprieto para que aprendiera a controlarse.

Todavía debía preparar el desayuno para sus inesperados invitados, sería un día lleno de cosas nuevas sin duda.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Degel se mantuvo serio durante todo el trayecto, mientras su esposa, Camus y el novio de su hijo conversaban de Atenas y de la estadía del francés en la Universidad. El griego mayor de nombre Kardia le había llamado la atención, su mirada resultaba calculadora y estaba seguro que desde el primer momento en el que este fijo su mirada en él y también en su esposa había estado analizándolos, ¿en busca de qué? No tenía idea. Grecia era un lugar bastante llamativo y de paisajes hermosos, pero eso no lograba palear el claro disgusto y sorpresa que se había llevado al pisar el territorio de los Balcanes. Serían unas semanas largas si no lograba cambiar su humor, solo esperaba que su hijo haya escogido a la persona correcta, por el bien de su sanidad mental, pues tendría que aprender a convivir con la familia de este y no estaba del todo seguro que resultaría de aquello.

La casa de los helenos era una construcción grande y muy bonita. Serafina sonrió, se le hacía un lugar placentero para vivir.

—Hermosa casa —pronunció la mujer, Kardia como respuesta solo asintió, a la vez que detenía el vehículo frente al pórtico.

Todos salieron del auto, Kardia les dejó el paso a sus invitados, Idalia quien los sintió llegar, salió a recibirlos, pero al ver a la mujer la sonrisa que portaba se borró de inmediato, ese tono de cabello y ese rostro no lo veía desde hace años, era demasiado parecido a esa mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio en su juventud, pero sabía que no podía ser ella, no teniendo en cuenta de que debía ser un poco mayor que ella y además sus ojos eran de un fuerte color verde, cuando los de esa extraña era de un vivaz zafiro. Quizás solo era una cruel coincidencia, pero por si acaso no le sacaría los ojos de encima, mantendría la fachada por su hijo mientras descubría más de ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.  
**


	8. ¿Mala convivencia?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Mala convivencia?**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada _**

**Hola perdonen la demora, ha sido una semana dura, y con tanto frio que hay donde vivo se hace peor. En fin aquí les dejo este capítulo. No contiene demasiado humor, pero algo es algo.  
**

**Saludos.**

* * *

Si el recibimiento en el aeropuerto fue tenso, la presentación en la casa fue todavía peor, Milo veía la rigidez en el rostro de su madre, que escuetamente lograba mantener una sonrisa, cosa que extraño en demasía al heleno, pues su madre se caracterizaba por ser alguien alegre y servicial con las visitas.

Viendo la situación de manera extraña Camus observó a Milo de reojo, tal parecía que su novio también se había percatado de que algo iba mal. Sin embargo ¿De dónde surgía el problema? El semblante de sus dos padres parecía el normal, era la madre de Milo y el silencio del padre del mismo lo que lo inquietaba.

—Pasen por favor, los estábamos esperando —la voz de la madre de Milo sonó extraña, casi con una tirantez que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Gracias por el recibimiento —Degel fue el primero en aproximarse, con educación miró a la esposa de Kardia y para sorpresa de Camus le sonrió. Aquel gesto era obvio que llegó a molestar a Kardia, pero no realizó comentario alguno. Idalia parpadeó por unos segundos y termino de relajar su semblante. Les dejó el paso a los invitados, aunque su postura se colocó rígida cuando la madre de Camus atravesó el umbral hacia el interior del hogar.

Una vez dentro el silencio se hizo presente, casi como a la expectativa de algo. Más esa tensión se vio quebrada con la aparición del gemelo mayor.

—Buenos días —fue el saludo amable y cortés que este prodigara. Saga se había levantado hace rato, la ducha que se había dado calmo el incesante dolor de cabeza que palpitaba en su sienes, cuando se hubo vestido para desayunar bajo a ver la situación en la casa, si bien se había demorado en alistarse, jamás imaginó que fuera tanto como para ya encontrar a los padres de Camus presentes. No hizo mayor ruido cuando procedió a deslizarse por la escalera, veía toda la escena y la incipiente tensión. Algo sucedía, algo lo suficientemente grave para que sus tíos se mantuvieran tan serios.

—Buenos días querido —Idalia contestó de la manera más amena que fue capaz, la aparición de Saga calmó un poco su ansiedad.

—¿Está listo el desayuno o te ayudo con algo tía? —Saga fue amable, más de lo normal, al menos así le pareció a Milo quien todavía quedó más desconcertado, creía que aquella mañana sería igual que todas, ruidosa, hasta algo lunática, pero…

—Milo… —Camus murmuró solo para que el heleno menor lo escuchara—. ¿Pasa algo con los demás?

Milo apenas habló. —No lo sé.

El griego menor cerró los ojos luego de soltar un suspiro, tal vez todo sería más difícil de lo que hubiera creído.

—No Saga, está todo bien —Idalia trató de calmar a Saga escondiendo su respuesta a través de palabras amables—. El desayuno está listo. Así que…

Saga asintió a la vez que se acercaba hacia los demás. Su tía estaba actuando extraña, y su tío se mantenía serio y callado.

—Buenos días —fue el saludo de Saga, dirigiéndose a los padres del galo—. Mi nombre es Saga y soy primo de Milo.

Degel miró con suma atención al gemelo, era muy parecido a los otros dos hombres que conoció. Finalmente procedió a presentarse con el hombre frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Degel y mi esposa Serafina —Idalia parpadeó contrariada, definitivamente aquella mujer no era la que recordaba, pues portaba otro nombre, pero quizás… ambas podrían ser familia. Kardia intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano para tranquilizarla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los otros dos griegos presentes.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a comer? —Milo decidió hablar para que pudieran al menos quitar el ambiente que se había formado desde que llegaron los padres de Camus.

—S-si… —la madre de Milo se volteó para indicar el camino hacia el comedor—. Síganme por favor, está todo listo.

Los más adultos siguieron a la madre de Milo dejando en el comedor a Camus, Milo y Saga solos.

—¿Sucedió algo Milo? —Saga fue directo, la seriedad en su mirada era palpable.

El heleno menor negó contrariado, sin saber cómo comprender la situación. —Todo parecía un poco extraño en el aeropuerto, pero cuando llegamos…

—¿Qué pasó cuando llegaron?

Milo suspiró recordando. —Mamá se quedó paralizada en la puerta e hizo una extraña mueca, eso sin contar lo serio que ha estado papá.

Saga quedó pensativo con todo eso. Quizás ellos ya se conocieran, pero si fuera así ellos habría dicho algo. Su abuela y quizás su madre serían las únicas personas que podrían aclararle algunas dudas. ¿Qué relación tenían esas personas con sus tíos?

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando Saga? —Milo dejó de lado su pelea con el gemelo, los asuntos familiares siempre serían muchos más importantes que cualquier pelea que pudieran tener.

—No lo sé Milo —Saga miró en dirección a la cocina—, pero por ahora lo mejor será no entrometernos.

—Pero…

—Solo déjalo como esta…, por el momento —Saga en un gesto fraternal le revolvió el cabello a Milo, de manera que este no se preocupara más del asunto de sus padres.

—¡Saga! —Milo quiso discutir con el gemelo, pero terminó yéndose de la sala antes de que este pudiera hacer algo.

Camus se había preocupado tanto como Milo solo esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran involucrados en algún problema.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El desayuno paso entre sonrisas algo forzadas y palabras amables solo de cortesías. Degel había captado toda la tensión y había respondido a ella de la manera más civilizada posible, pero muchas interrogantes le pasaban por la mente. El rostro de su hijo poseía una expresión forzada, caso como si quisiera ocultar algo.

Para cuando terminaron de comer el silencio ya era por demás incomodo, Idalia sonreía con rostro falso y Kardia seguía demasiado serio, esto a Milo comenzaba a cabrearle, él lo único que quería era que sus padres y los de Camus pudieran llevarse bien, o al menos entenderse.

Milo vio que Saga se acercó a su madre quien había desviado rumbo a la cocina, hablaron en tono tan bajo que no pudo escucharlos, pero su instinto le decía que se trataba del problema que estaban teniendo. Finalmente el gemelo asintió con una cara un poco fastidiada, mientras después se encaminaba hacia el segundo piso. Por su semblante tal parecía que no había logrado mucho.

—Deben estar agotados, ¿quizás quieran descansar? ¿O les gustaría conocer Atenas?, es una ciudad muy hermosa y de seguro querrán visitar los muchos centros históricos y museos que hay, claro además de los muchos locales de comida, los griegos nos caracterizamos por nuestra cultura culinaria —Idalia se acercó a las visitas realizando una serie de sugerencias.

—Los centros históricos… —Degel se quedó pensando por algunos segundos, visitar el casco histórico de la ciudad sería una salida de mucha calidad. No podía rechazar una oportunidad como esa aunque acabaran de llegar, pero todo dependería de lo que su esposa quisiera. Desvió la vista hacia ella para pedir su opinión.

—Sin importar lo que diga, tu curiosidad y tu necesidad de investigar todo harán que vayas tarde o temprano —Serafina colocó un semblante resignación.

Degel solo bufó por las palabras de esta, ¿Es que acaso era tan predecible?

—Kardia no tendrá ningún problema en llevarlos —ofreció Idalia.

El aludido alzó una ceja ante su nombramiento, pero no comentó nada. Sabía que su esposa estaba estresada y darle un respiro y unos momentos a solas la ayudarían.

—Milo y Camus podrían guiarlos también, de seguro querrán pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo —continuo Idalia con algo en mente.

—Sería bueno —Degel observó a su hijo que había permanecido al lado del griego menor desde que llegaron, esa salida le serviría para saber un poco más de la persona que se decía novio de su hijo. Al menos podría comprobar con sus propios ojos las posibles actitudes de Milo.

—Aunque me gustaría ir, creo que lo mejor sería quedarme aquí —mencionó Serafina con tono lo más amable posible— estoy bastante cansada.

Idalia se tragó el comentario que pugnaba en salir, pues esa mujer la perturbaba enormemente. Al final tendría que quedarse justamente con la persona que le colocaba los nervios de punta. Aunque eso podría convertirse en una oportunidad.

—Bien, no hay problema, entonces los hombres saldrán a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y nosotras las mujeres nos quedaremos aquí, a si podremos conocernos mejor —Idalia colocó su mejor cara de entusiasmo aunque en verdad no estuviera sintiéndolo.

—¿Y Saga mamá? —cuestionó Milo, no es que le molestara su primo, pero no quería a este haciendo comentarios desubicados de su relación con Camus frente al padre de este.

—Él tiene que ir donde tu abuela, al menos por lo que me dijo.

—Mmm, ya veo —ciertas ideas comenzaban a surgir, pero decidió dejarlas por el momento, ya después atosigaría a Saga para que le contará todo lo que supiera.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —Saga llegó a la sala con las llaves de su automóvil en la mano derecha y con la chaqueta que llegó la noche anterior en la otra.

—Que no podrás fastidiar —habló Milo de manera burlona.

Saga se contuvo, sin embargo cuando todo estuviera más calmo…

—Si supongo que tienes razón —Saga con un toque de amabilidad volvió a revolver el cabello de Milo, aunque con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Milo quedó descolocado, su primo solía pelearle cuando se burlaba de él.

—Saga… —Milo colocó un leve puchero a su primo que hizo reír a Camus, tanto Degel como Serafina vieron con atención este gesto en su hijo, parecía más alegre y abierto. Degel no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que la estadía en Grecia de su hijo lo ha estado haciendo crecer como persona y a confiar un poco más en los demás.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga decidió marcharse de la casa de su tía, quería averiguar un poco más de lo que estaba pasando, la mujer de cabellos platinado se le hacía levemente conocida, pero como muchos de los recuerdos de su niñez están borrosos y poco nítidos, no sabía que conclusiones sacar. Por eso fue que después de subir a la segunda planta y bajar con todas sus cosas le tomó una fotografía a la mujer, quien desprevenida nunca supo lo que hizo.

Era todavía de mañana, pero su abuela era una mujer madrugadora, por lo que estaría levantada, y hasta quizás haciendo una que otra actividad.

Cuando llegó al hogar de la octogenaria esta se encontraba tranquilamente tomado el té. Para su fortuna no había nadie con ella por lo que podría abordarla directamente.

—Abuela —Saga entró con paso calmo a la sala donde estaba sentada. La mujer vio el semblante de su nieto que presentaba una gama de dudas plasmadas en su rostro. Dejó de lado su actividad para saludar y prestar completa atención a su nieto.

—Hola Agapite Mou (querido) —la mujer le sonrió afablemente, intentando calmar el semblante de su nieto, pero no logro mayor resultado por lo que intuyó que algo serio debía estar pasando.

—Abuela, perdona lo directo, pero necesito averiguar algo.

La mujer miró preocupada al gemelo mayor, sus nietos solían comportarse infantilmente y hasta hacían travesuras al resto de la familia, pero cuando su voz iba cargada de firmeza, siempre era por algo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Saga se sentó al lado de su abuela a la vez que sacaba su móvil, con la foto de la mujer.

—Los padres de Camus llegaron esta mañana.

—A sí… —la mujer habló con cierta duda, no entendía a donde quería llegar su nieto.

—Si —asintió Saga—, pero ese no es el problema, si no la persona que es su madre —Saga tomó un cariz algo sombrío—, es que ella se me hace conocida, creo recordarla de antes que el tío se casara con la tía Idalia.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente, los recuerdos de esa época habían estado olvidados en su memoria, ¿pero sería acaso que volvió?

—Tú tenías solo siete años, es posible que tu memoria no sea del todo precisa.

—Puede ser —murmuró Saga, más que nada para sí—, pero tengo una fotografía de ella —Saga le mostró la imagen a su abuela y esta frunció el ceño de manera muy evidente.

—Se parece mucho —dijo esta con mala cara—, pero…

—¿Quién es exactamente ella?

—Ella es… —Cyrene rememoró esa época, mientras veía a su nieto mayor con rostro resignado, esperaba que el pasado no haya llegado a golpearlos, eso sería una causa de gran molestia tanto para su hijo como para su nuera.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kardia se sentía más tranquilo de salir fuera de su hogar, aquella mujer definitivamente tenía un parecido extremo con la que le causará tantos problemas hace años, a él y a su esposa quien en ese entonces era su prometida.

Habían salido a recorrer la ciudad, Milo y su novio iban en el asiento de atrás, mientras que en asiento del copiloto era acompañado por el padre del novio de su hijo, mientras el auto avanzaba solo se oía el sonido de la música tocando, de mala gana se había dado cuenta de que el galo mayor no era muy conversador y que prefería perder su vista en el paisaje heleno. Kardia bufó fastidiado. No le agradaban demasiado las personas tan frías, él al ser miembro de una familia griega, le habían enseñado a ser alegre y una persona comunicativa con todos a su alrededor, es por eso que aquel silencio lo inquietaba.

Degel había estado fijando su mirada en el variado paisaje, ahora se dirigían a una ruinas cercanas en la ciudad, Atenas es un ciudad compuesta de muchas subidas y bajadas, le auto en el que viajaban presentaba demasiada turbulencia para su gusto. Además de la nada confortable preferencia que tenía su anfitrión por la velocidad, no tenía miedo, pero tampoco era de su gusto conducir a esa velocidad exagerada, aquel griego era diametralmente opuesto a él, aunque no debiera juzgarlo, pues ni siquiera lo conoce a cabalidad para hacerse una imagen dl griego mayor.

Camus y Milo suspiraron a la vez, la interacción entre sus padres no estaba saliendo bien, nada bien.

—Cam, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Camus miró a su novio y luego a los otros dos adultos, intentaba pensar en algo, pero nada acudía a su mente.

De repente frenaron fuertemente, Camus se dio de lleno contra el asiento delantero, chocando su cabeza con el respaldo.

—¡Camus! —Milo se alarmó, el golpe había sonado fuerte, el griego menor soltó su cinturón de seguridad y acudió a ayudar al galo.

Kardia solo bufó al ver la exageración de la escena. —Ya llegamos —fue lo que soltó.

—¡Papa! ¡Eres un tonto!

Degel no mencionó su enojo, se abocó a ver el estado de su primogénito.

—¿Estás bien Camus? —Degel afirmado en su asiento palpó la frente de Camus, este se quejó levemente. Degel se volteó con el semblante sombrío hacia Kardia.

—¡Eres un maniático!¡Casi matas a mi hijo!

—No seas exagerado —Kardia hizo una mueca mirando retadoramente al galo. Degel imitó la mueca de Kardia.

—¡Ibas a exceso de velocidad en una pendiente!¡Eres un descuidado!

—¡Deja de ser tan niña!¡Franchute!

—¡No me digas franchute!

—¡Te digo como quiero!

Milo y Camus veían a sus padres pelear, y es que… ¡Actuaban peor que dos niños!, Milo terminó de ayudar a Camus y bajaron del auto sin que los dos adultos se dieran cuenta.

—Son como niños —gruñó Milo.

—No sé por qué mi padre se comporta así, el no suele ser de esa manera —Camus suspiró, el golpe todavía le palpitaba. Milo acarició gentilmente la frente de Camus con unas de sus manos, para después dejar un suave beso en el mismo lugar.

Camus sonrió sonrojado, amaba esos gestos del griego, sentía tantas ganas de prolongar esa cercanía…

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Kardia fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Degel, ambos veían a sus hijos, ambos con las mejillas arreboladas y con sonrisas en el rostro.

—¿Camus te sientes bien?, quizás el golpe… —Degel quiso acercarse a su hijo y comprobar su estado.

—¡No es nada papá! —Camus retrocedió un par de pasos, no recordaba que su padre fuera tan sobre protector—. Milo solo me ayudaba —comentó el galo todavía más sonrojado.

—¿Ahora le llaman ayudar? —Kardia miró a los dos jóvenes sardónicamente. Milo le sacó la lengua a su padre mientras Camus desviaba la mirada.

Degel terminó por resignarse, no se llevaría para nada bien con ese griego descarado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :).**


	9. Problemas que salen a la luz

**Capítulo 9: Problemas que salen a la luz**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Perdonen la demora, espero les guste :).**

* * *

—¿Cómo crees que se las están arreglando Camus y Milo solos? —Mu con una taza en mano bebía un café extremadamente cargado.

—Se las arreglarán —Kanon con solo un pantalón de pijama abrazó a Mu por la espalda ambos la noche anterior se habían quedado a dormir en el apartamento del mayor, era un lugar medianamente grande, con una cocina apta para una familia, para fortuna de ambos la tenían para ellos solos.

—Kanon…, estoy con la taza en mis manos —Mu se removió levemente, no es que el tacto del gemelo le molestará, solo que sus manos estaban heladas y eso lo hacía sentir leves escalofríos—. Tus manos otra vez están frías. Vuelvo a decir que tienes un problema de circulación.

—No —negó Kanon abrazando más a Mu—, solo se congelan cuando no están en contacto con tu piel.

Mu optó por dejar la taza sobre la barra, se giró en dirección del rostro de Kanon y se dejó llevar por el abrazo del gemelo. Si bien no era tan de mañana aún seguían algo cansados por lo tarde que se habían dormido la noche anterior, a Kanon y a él después de volver de la cena familiar les dio el impulso de ver una película que terminó por convertirse en tres al ver el especial de horror que estaban pasando por la televisión.

—Me encantaría despertar cada día así contigo —soltó de repente Kanon, Mu parpadeó sin saber cómo contestar a eso, ¿Acaso era una proposición?

—¿Kanon?¿Tu…?

—¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo Mu? —la cara de seriedad del gemelo le dio a entender la importancia del tema y que Kanon realmente se estaba tomando el asunto con mucha importancia.

Se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar, no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera, eso significaba un nuevo paso en su relación, pero si Kanon siendo tan despreocupado como es en ocasiones se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle aquello, era porque realmente pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos, además él ya era un adulto, aunque aún estuviese en la Universidad tenía la libertad de escoger para su vida lo que deseará, y no había nada más que quisiera que estar al lado de Kanon. Ya no había más vueltas que darle, su decisión estaba tomada.

Un beso demandante de parte de Mu y luego una sonrisa, fueron las acciones que el tibetano tuvo con Kanon ante la pregunta, la respuesta para él era obvia. Por lo que él gemelo también terminó por sonreír.

—Te amo Kanon —fue lo que Mu pudo decir cuando el gemelo acabó de apresarlo entre sus brazos al recibir su respuesta positiva.

—Yo también —Kanon una vez más sonrió jubiloso—. Tenemos que decirle al resto de la familia, hay que celebrar.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando Kanon? —comentó Mu condescendientemente.

—Para nada —fue la respuesta absoluta del gemelo menor—, todos necesitan saber, a mí me hace muy feliz que hayas aceptado.

Mu iba a hablar cuando recibió un mensaje, su móvil estaba sobre la barra de la cocina al lado de su taza. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó un poco más para ver de qué se trataba; era Milo, en él le pedía ayuda urgentemente. Aunque no entendía el contexto de todo el problema, decidió que llamarlo sería lo mejor para saber de qué se trataba todo. Kanon se aproximó a Mu y mirando por sobre su hombro vio el nombre y el número de Milo marcando en el móvil de su novio.

—¿Qué diablos querrá ese tonto a esta hora de la mañana? —Kanon miró el reloj que tenía sobre la pared y colocaban las once y treinta de la mañana, finalmente bufó molesto, Milo nunca había sido madrugador, pero justamente hoy se dignaba a molestarlos.

Mu se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la cocina, lo suficiente para que el gemelo no oyera con claridad la conversación que Mu estaba teniendo.

Kanon con expectación veía los diferentes gestos que el tibetano colocaba. Desde sorpresa hasta preocupación, tal parecía que algo había pasado. ¿Con que les saldría Milo en esta ocasión?

Mu se aproximó a él con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que pensamientos nada placenteros estaban pasando por su mente.

—Milo está en serios problemas —Mu fue el primero en iniciar la conversación.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo en esta ocasión? —Kanon suspiró desganado, su familia era una sarta de desastres.

—No él exactamente —Mu pausó unos segundos y le mostró una foto que el griego menor le había mandado. En ella se veía a dos hombres con los rostros molestos, quizás peleando, pero lo verdaderamente característico de la fotografía era lo empapados que se veían, estaban mojados de pies a cabeza, Kanon no pudo evitar reír al ver a su tío Kardia en esas condiciones, aunque no reconociera al otro sujeto, era obvio que había sacado de quicio al otro griego. Mu solo negó—. Kanon no es para reírse, el otro hombre es el padre de Camus, tal parece que estos llegaron hoy por la mañana a las nueve. Tu tío y el padre de Camus no se están llevando nada bien.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos —Kanon se apartó para sentarse en el sofá—, es problema de Milo, él tiene que lidiar con él.

—¿No sientes ni siquiera un poco de compasión por tu primo pequeño? —Mu lo observaba con una suave mirada en la cual la preocupación se veía impregnada, quiso desviar sus ojos, pues sino terminaría cediendo, como siempre… no fueron más de dos segundos, en donde término suspirando, para luego asentir.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —dijo Kanon con voz derrotado.

Mu le sonrió. —Nada concreto en realidad, solo ir a darle algo de apoyo.

—¿Y nuestro día a solas?

—Kanon —reprendió Mu—, tu todavía debes cumplir el castigo de tu abuela, además la casa de Milo no queda lejos de la tu abuela, así que no habrá problemas. Se niño bueno, sí.

El aludido solo refunfuñó ante el regaño de su pareja.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Idalia no sabía cómo tratar con su invitada, era obvio que esta se había percatado de la tensión que se formó desde su llegada, pero…

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarle —la voz de Serafina fue lo más amable que pudo, no quería incomodar todavía más a su anfitriona.

—¿Qué sucede? —Idalia colocó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Es solo que… —Serafina dudó en cómo proceder—, he sentido cierto rechazo desde que mi esposo y yo llegamos, en especial hacia mi persona, es por eso que quería un tiempo a solas para poder hablar con usted.

Idalia suspiró, jamás fue una gran actriz, y tarde o temprano sus invitados se darían cuenta de la tensión que había a su alrededor.

—No es específicamente con usted, es solo que… —un suspiró de parte de la madre de Milo—, su apariencia no me trae buenos recuerdos, es muy parecida a cierta persona que conocí.

Serafina cerró los ojos, ¿parecida a ella?, acaso….

—Una mujer de nombre Nadina ¿verdad?

Idalia se sorprendió ¿por qué la madre del novio de su hijo pronunciará ese nombre?, quizás su primer pensamiento de que ellas fueran familia fuera acertado.

—¿Cómo…lo sabes?

—Ella es mi hermana —Serafina cerró los ojos recordando, su hermana jamás le había traído buenos recuerdos, lo que más venía a su mente eran los muchos problemas que esta le había dado a su familia, no es que no la quisiera, pero ella siempre fue una verdadera arpía.

—Ya veo —Idalia hizo una mueca, Serafina trató de destensar el momento de estrés que se había formado entre ambas, era obvio que la mujer no recordaba con especial cariño a su hermana.

—No sé qué problemas le pudo causar, pero espero que eso no haga mella en la futura relación que podamos entablar, en especial por el bien de nuestros hijos.

Idalia sabía que ella tenía razón, pero le era complicado aceptar, el parecido que tenía con aquella mujer era espeluznante. Y eso no le traía gratos recuerdos, si ella se hubiese salido con la suya tal vez nunca se hubiese casado con Kardia. Más por Milo haría un esfuerzo, como se dice no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, y ella no era su hermana.

—Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada, tu hermana de verdad causo un daño que nos costó mucho sanar.

—Lo agradezco —pronunció Serafina—. De antemano como familia de ella me quiero disculpar por cualquier cosa que les pudo haber provocado, sé que mi hermana es una persona detestable cuando se lo propone, pero no quiero que eso manche lo que nuestros hijos tienen.

Idalia de cierta manera sentía alivio de haber tratado el tema directamente, al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que la historia no se volvería a repetir, y ahora solo quedaba que ella se acostumbrara a esta extraña y nueva relación que estaba teniendo con la que sería su nueva familia. Más le valía a Milo no meter la pata en su relación, pues esperaba que su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo solo quería arrancarse los pelos, nada estaba saliendo como él lo esperaba. Su padre y el padre de Camus se estaban llevando como el perro y el gato, peleaban por cada tontería. Camus veía anonadado el comportamiento de su cortes y comportado padre, y es que… ¡jamás lo vio comportarse así!

—¡Por tu culpa quedamos totalmente empapados, griego idiota!

—¡Cállate franchute!¡Fuiste tú quien tropezó y me llevó contigo!

—¡Si no me hubieras empujado no habríamos caído a la fuente!

Camus pensó que cuando visitaran la ciudadela de la Acrópolis su padre se calmaría y disfrutaría de las maravillas del mundo antiguo, pero tal parecía que su atención estaba puesta en el griego con el que se la había pasado peleando.

—¿Milo que pasará si ellos siguen así?

El heleno menor suspiró desganado. —Le pedí consejo a Mu, por eso la llamada anterior —Camus asintió recordando que Milo había tomado su teléfono cuando sus padres habían caído en la fuente y quedaron totalmente empapados.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Qué por ahora no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que observar y ver cuál es la fuente del problema, del por qué se pelean tanto, y tratar de hallar algo en común para que los dos se lleven mejor —Milo volvió la mirada a ambos hombres que seguían discutiendo—. Dijo que nos ayudaría después, así que…

—Nuestros padres parecen dos niños, espero que no suceda lo mismo con nuestras madres —Milo hizo una extraña mueca al recordar a su madre, cuando se fueron esta presentaba un semblante tenso aunque no sabía la causa le preocupaba.

—Mi madre sabrá sobrellevarlos, no te alarmes

Camus solo asintió, sin quitar la mirada de los dos hombres mayores que habían comenzado a verse retadoramente.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"_Nadina",_ Saga todavía pensaba en lo que su abuela le había contado y lo que había provocado esa mujer, era un asunto delicado, bastante delicado, no creía que sería buena idea contárselo a Milo así nada más, primero debía consultarlo con sus tíos, al final de todo en la historia ellos eran los protagonistas y son los que tienen derecho a opinar.

La voz de su abuela mostraba cierto recelo al contarle todo, de verdad que fue una historia algo escabrosa, lo que ella hizo, pudo costarle la felicidad y la unión a su familia.

_—Ella es la mujer que casi destruye el matrimonio de tu tía Idalia y Kardia, nos dio muchos problemas en esa épocas, y su sola presencia sembraba desconfianza._

_—¿Cómo es que yo no recuerdo nada de eso?_

_—Eras solo un niño Saga._

_—¿Podrías contarme lo que sucedió?_

_—A veces las viejas memorias no deben ser removidas —la mujer mayor suspiró—, pero a veces el destino dice otra cosa. Solo te lo contaré una vez Saga, y no repetiré ningún detalle, así que estate atento._

_—Si abuela —Saga asintió obedientemente._

_Cyrene cerró los ojos recordando._

_—Cómo te mencioné en la otra ocasión, tú tenías siete años, solo eran unos niños con Kanon y Milo ni siquiera estaba en los planes todavía. Kardia se había comprometido con Idalia hacía poco, hasta ese punto todo parecía muy bien, pero…_

_—Pero…_

_—Saga si quieres que siga hablando, mantente en silencio agapite mou._

_—Si abuela —Saga sonrió tímidamente ante el regaño de su abuela._

_—Kardia antes de estar con tu tía tuvo un amorío muy pasajero con una muchacha, Nadina específicamente, jamás me agradó, y creo que Kardia jamás le prestó demasiada atención. Solía ser muy engreída y caprichosa. Además de muy posesiva con mi hijo, no es que eso fuese una mala características, sin embargo a los extremos que lo llevaba ella, era un caos —la mujer tomó un respiro para volver a continuar—. Bueno ella volvió después de bastante tiempo que Kardia la hubiese dejado, diciendo que estaba embarazada de él, que nunca se habían dejado de ver y que todo ese tiempo que había estado con tu tía habían sido amantes._

_—La tía no debió tomárselo muy bien —reflexionó Saga, inmediatamente Saga se llevó las manos a la boca al recordar la advertencia de su abuela. Está solo sonrió ante la acción._

_—Ella no le creyó, confiaba en tu tío, además era su palabra contra la de Kardia, al menos hasta esos momentos. Después de eso sucedieron muchas cosas más, en resumidas cuentas la mujer presentó una serie de fotos arregladas en donde aparecía Kardia y ella juntos, ese fue el comienzo del quiebre para ambos —Cyrene terminó por suspirar—. Después todo fue en picada, la mujer le colocó una trampa a Kardia, lo citó para que se juntarán para poder resolver sus problemas, pero ella paralelamente llamó a Idalia al mismo lugar de encuentro. Según lo que Kardia nos contó Nadina lo besó a la fuerza, pero lo que tu tía vio fue otra cosa, además de eso después la arpía esa terminó presentando un supuesto examen de ADN donde se confirmaba que el bebé era de Kardia._

_—¿Cómo fue que resolvieron todo? —Saga escuchaba concentrado el relato de su abuela, verdaderamente lo que pasó con su familia fue todo un lío._

_—Tu padre hizo una serie de averiguaciones y pudo dar con que todo fue un engaño, a Kardia le costó mucho reparar la relación con Idalia, es por eso que es tan sobreprotector y posesivo con tu tía._

_—Papá… —Saga quedó algo melancólico al pensar en su progenitor, tantos años habían pasado ya…_

_ —En fin Saga, esa es la versión corta de la historia, claro que hubieron otras situaciones similares que gestó la misma mujer, situaciones que hicieron que su presencia se hiciera insoportable para todos nosotros, en ese tiempo vivimos en un constante acoso._

_—Entonces todo es más complicado de lo que me imaginaba._

_—Lo es Saga —la abuela del griego miró seriamente a su nieto—. No se te ocurra mencionar nada de lo que te he dicho, al menos no sin consultarlo con tus tíos, son ellos quienes deben decidir sobre todo esto._

—Esperemos que mis tíos estén dispuestos a hablar—Saga suspiró mientras se preparaba para volver a la casa de sus tíos, había un tema que debían tratar, y a su manera de ver Milo debía conocer el pasado de sus padres, más si tenía relación con su presente.


	10. Aguantando un poco más

**Capítulo 10: Aguantando un poco más**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Perdonen la demora :P.**

**aquí el capítulo, espero les guste. Saludos!  
**

* * *

Degel y Kardia ya no se soportaban un minuto más, el viaje había resultado en un completo desastre, volvían cansados y amurrados al interior del auto en completo silencio. Camus y Milo quienes iban de regreso nuevamente en el asiento trasero veían con preocupación a sus progenitores. Ambos suspiraron, la caída en la fuente terminó siendo solo el comienzo de un abrumador desastre, nada de lo que esperaban que fuera la visita a la Acrópolis. Entre caídas y discusiones Kardia y Degel aparte de estar mojados estaban cubiertos de tierra y con el pelo tieso por la suciedad. Milo como buen recaudador de información inmortalizó cada momento, pero en esos instantes no sabía si reír o llorar por los vídeos e imágenes que había tomado.

Dado el enojo de Kardia el camino de regreso se hizo relativamente corto, Degel seguía frustrado por el exceso de velocidad que insistía en usar el griego mayor, pero ya eran demasiadas calamidades y molestias entre ambos para sumar una más a la lista. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan descarada y carente de sentido común. ¿Es qué no podía mantenerse quieto por cinco minutos? ¿Cuál era el afán de incordiarlo?, lograba sacarlo de quicio como nunca nadie lo había logrado, por lo general su profesión exigía mente fría y control, pues cada vida que trataba estaba en sus manos a la hora de la cirugía, como médico neurocirujano portaba el control de su emociones y acciones, pero con el griego presente es como si todo ese sistema de precaución y mantenimiento de la cordura se apagara.

Kardia paró de lleno en la acera frente a su casa, estaba cabreado con el francés que tenía como familia ahora, _¡estúpido franchute!_, _se molestaba por todo, no puede soportar una simple broma pues se lo toma todo muy a pecho, y esa mirada tan seria que porta, ¿Es qué no puede relajarse?_, pensó en su fuero interno. La actitud tan estricta del galo le colocaba los pelos de punta y hacia que se comportarse más hostil de lo que habitualmente era, de verdad intentaba controlarse, pero no era algo que podía evitar, al menos no con ese idiota de cabello verde, como él le decía.

—Llegamos —fue todo lo que atinó decir Kardia una vez se detuvo de golpe. Milo quiso decir algo ante la brusquedad de su padre, pero Camus intuyendo que esa actitud no sería más que un foco de conflicto tapó raudamente la boca de Milo con una de sus manos. Kardia observó el actuar de la pareja por el retrovisor, más no comentó nada, decidió en esa ocasión ignorarlos y bajar del vehículo. Degel imitó la acción del heleno. Los más jóvenes solo querían aunque fuera un momento de paz.

Idalia que escuchó un automóvil estacionarse bruscamente supo de inmediato que se trataba de Kardia, se levantó con pereza del sofá donde había estado hablando con la madre de Camus intentando limar asperezas conversando de temas superfluos y poco cercanos al anterior asunto de seriedad que ambas habían tratado. Abrió la puerta y vio entra a Kardia con paso pesado seguido del padre de Camus, ambos venían mojados, cubiertos de tierra y con el cabello tieso. Seguidamente entraron los dos estudiantes con rostros cansados y nada alentadores.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Idalia estaba verdaderamente extrañada de la apariencia tan caótica y desaliñada de los dos más adultos.

—Nada Ida —Kardia casi gruñó la respuesta, se sentía cansado y hambriento, ya eran la una de la tarde y su última comida contundente había sido el desayuno que había tomado cuando llegó de buscar a los padres de Camus. Su estómago ya estaba reclamándole—. Solo tengo algo de hambre, ¿Hay de comer?

Idalia encorvó una ceja, primero le contestaba de mala manera, segundo estaba hecho un desastre, y luego le preguntaba como si nada si había ya hecho de comer, ese marido suyo…

—Cuida tus palabras y modales Kardia —amonestó su esposa—, además de eso estás hecho un desastre, no te dejaré sentarte a la mesa con esas pintas.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, ve a darte un baño —Idalia miró severamente al griego que se quedó sin palabras, justamente se colocaba a regañarlo delante del francés, su nuevo enemigo, eso era humillante, pero no podía desobedecerla o se enfadaría más. Kardia colocó una cara de consternación y luego agachó la cabeza mientras tomaba rumbos a su habitación para poder darse una ducha.

Degel rio infantilmente ante la escena, la cual se le hizo en sumo graciosa, finalmente alguien coloca en su lugar a ese griego descarado.

—Tú no te rías tanto Degel, que tu condición no es muy diferente —Serafina quien también se había levantado del sofá miraba de arriba abajo el desastre que era su marido.

El aludido paró su risa en seco y se fijó en el semblante serio de su esposa.

—Todo fue producto de un desafortunado incidente —intentó excusar el francés, más la rusa no le creyó y el rictus de severidad aumentó.

—Tengo la impresión de que tuviste mucho que ver en ese desafortunado incidente.

—Yo…

—Mejor no des más excusas y también vete a dar una ducha. El cuarto que tan amablemente nos facilitaron nuestros anfitriones tiene un baño propio así que no tendrás problemas.

Degel suspiró y terminó asintiendo, lo mejor sería limpiarse en vez de discutir con su mujer.

Milo y Camus veían con cierto alivio que sus madres parecían convivir de mejor forma que sus padres. Quizás ellas pudiesen ayudarlas con el pequeño conflicto de los dos hombres mayores.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hacía cinco minutos que Milo le había enviado un mensaje de que por fin habían llegado a su casa. Mu observó su celular con un semblante pensativo, era cierto que prometió ayudar a Milo, pero se sentía demasiado cómodo entre los brazos de Kanon mientras veían una película.

—¿Quién era? —cuestionó Kanon mientras Mu devolvía su móvil a su bolsillo.

—Milo —contestó sin más Mu, decidió que el heleno menor podía esperar un poco más, no moriría si tardaba lo que demorase el film en terminar.

—¿Qué quería?

Mu rodó los ojos. Hacia unas horas Kanon no quería saber nada de su primo menor y ahora lo atiborraba de preguntas.

—Solo estaba avisándome que ya llegó a su casa, para que nosotros también nos pasemos por allá, pero no pienso hacerlo antes de que acabe la película.

Kanon sonrió ante la actitud cambiante de su pareja, Mu en ocasiones podía ser tan contradictorio.

—Eres todo un caso mi querido carnerito.

Mu bufó. —¿Por qué dices eso?

Kanon acarició con ternura los cabellos sueltos del tibetano.

—Solo que hace unas horas estabas desesperado por Milo, y ahora tu prioridad más grande es acabar de ver una película, es solo un poco gracioso.

—No es eso, solo que me importa más estar unos momentos a solas contigo y además la película es excelente.

Kanon ante eso solo afianzó más su agarre mientras besaba la frente de Mu.

—Solo por eso nos quedaremos hasta que la película acabe.

Mu no respondió, solo se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su novio, por esa ocasión ellos dos serían la prioridad en lugar del griego menor, aunque solo sea por unas pocas horas.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga decidió que distraerse era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, a pesar de que su tía mencionó que se encargaría de hablar con el tema de la mujer con Milo, no podía mantener la calma.

—Es raro verte acá en la oficina un fin de semana —Saga que se había trasladado a la oficina de su empresa después de haber visitado a su tía, le extrañó que justamente él estuviera ahí ese día.

—Es más extraño verte a ti Shaka.

El de nacionalidad india llevaba trabajando con Saga desde que este fundó su empresa, ambos habían trabajado codo a codo para levantarla desde sus cimientos. Si bien el griego era en sí el dueño del lugar, Shaka era su mano derecho, su amigo y quizás algo más, aunque Saga jamás se había atrevido a hondar más allá de los extraños sentimientos que le provocaba tener al rubio a su lado.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros. —Hay que hacer el sumario mensual, alguien debe quedarse y supervisar que lo hagan bien.

—Ya veo…

—Te ves raro, ¿pasó algo?

—Nada serio en realidad —el semblante de Saga de suavizó, no quería dar preocupaciones a Shaka.

—¿De verdad?, solo ideas que pasan por mi mente.

—¿Más problemas con tu hermano?¿Quizás otra venganza?

Saga sonrió, había olvidado que esa era una de sus tareas pendientes, después de que pasará el problema de Milo se encargaría de darle a esos dos lo que se merecían.

—Eso más bien es una tarea pendiente, así que si se te ocurre algo, no olvides hacérmelo saber.

Shaka solo negó, desde que tenía memoria los gemelos solían pelearse y siempre estaban pensando en la manera de cobrárselas el uno al otro, aunque debía admitir que él también se había involucrado mencionándole algunas ideas a Saga, sin embargo no era su culpa, el solo daba la sugerencia, si el gemelo mayor las colocaba en práctica ya era otro tema.

—Si se me ocurre algo te avisaré

—Hazlo, tus ideas siempre son las más útiles —comentó maquiavélicamente Saga mientras pensaba en todas las veces que hizo pagar a su hermano.

—Si es así debería empezar a cobrarte por cada una de ellas.

—Si así fuera estaría en la ruina ahora —comentó divertido el gemelo mayor.

—Lo sé, no puedes hacer nada sin mí —en está ocasión Shaka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Presumido —Saga miró con diversión a su acompañante, siempre intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas, a su parecer Shaka era demasiado sereno, variar un poco de expresión no le haría daño, pero por sobre todo le encantaba ver cada facción diferente plasmada en su rostro, como la pequeña sonrisa anterior que le hubo dedicado.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro —Shaka se dio medio vuelta y se marchó, cuando a Saga le daba por colmarle la paciencia lo mejor era colocar algo de distancia, por lo general no respondía a las provocaciones del griego, de ahí que lo molestara tan seguido, pero había habido al menos dos ocasiones donde había perdido la compostura, y eso solo había servido para sacar la risa del gemelo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Mu todavía no llega —Milo estaba dando vueltas por su habitación con Camus sentado en su cama, habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron, ya incluso se habían servido el almuerzo, y nada que el tibetano aparezca.

—Milo él también debe estar ocupado.

—Pero por ultimo pudo haber llamado.

Camus rodó los ojos. —¿No crees que eres muy dependiente de Mu para resolver tus problemas?

Milo parpadeó y analizó las palabras de Camus, que si bien no lo ofendieron si lo hicieron pensar. Mu había llegado a Grecia desde hacía un año y medio, pero desde que se conocieron se habían hecho inseparables, desde ese entonces Mu había sido al primero que acudía cuando tenía algún problema, por lo que era normal que recurriese a su presencia en esos momentos; además por algún misterio que Milo todavía no conseguía resolver Mu siempre tenía una solución al alcance de su mano.

—Es que Mu siempre ha estado conmigo desde que lo conozco y él siempre ha logrado resolver todos los problemas donde me meto.

Camus suspiró, la amistad entre Milo y Mu era fuerte, a decir verdad la unión que tenían ambos le causaba un poco de envidia y celos.

—Supongo que es normal al ser amigos —susurró Camus con la mirada perdida.

Milo frunció el ceño ante la expresión de su novio. —¿A qué viene esa cara Camus?

—No es nada Milo —Camus quiso cambiar su cara, pero todavía seguía pensando en Mu y Milo.

Rápidamente el heleno repasó la conversación y cayó en el motivo de la expresión del galo.

—¿Tienes celos de Mu Cam?

El aludido se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza.

—Cam… —Milo se aproximó al francés, tomó su barbilla y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Mu y yo solo nos queremos como amigos, casi como hermanos, él único que ocupa mi corazón eres tú.

Camus sonrió ante la declaración del griego, sabía todo lo que sentía por él, pero escucharlo de sus labios de vez en cuando no hacia mal.

—Lo sé Milo, es solo que siento algo de envidia de la tan buena relación que llevan.

—Nosotros dos con el tiempo seremos iguales, incluso nos conoceremos más el uno al otro, solo queda esperar, debemos tener paciencia.

Camus asintió con tranquilidad. Se sentía mejor después de eso, Milo sabía cómo calmarlo. Entre el alivio y la cercanía del heleno Camus le robó un beso a Milo, pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello del griego; entre la sorpresa y la acción de devolver la caricia Milo tropezó y cayó sobre Camus, pero eso no evitó que siguieran acariciándose con suaves toques sus labios. Pasó un rato antes de que se separan, al final ambos se sonrieron.

Más todo grato ambiente había sido interrumpido por un fuerte golpe dado por la puerta de la habitación de Milo, ambos jóvenes agitados por la interrupción se separaron levemente.

—Con razón no abrías la puerta —Milo se volteó al escuchar lo voz de su padre que lo observaba con mirada burlona.

—¡Eres un bruto! —exclamó rápidamente Milo más que molesto, la bendita costumbre que tenía su padre de importunar en los peores momentos—. Podías haber tocado.

—Lo hice —afirmó Kardia—, pero tú… —el griego mayor alzó sus cejas insinuantemente por la comprometedora posición de Milo y Camus—, no escuchaste.

Milo se separó raudo de Camus para que pudiera incorporarse, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la insinuación, con su padre presente no podía tener ni un minuto de intimidad.

—Como sea —Milo quiso desviar el tema de conversación—, ¿Qué diantres quieres para venir a molestarnos?

—Más respeto jovencito soy tu padre.

—Cuando te conviene te haces el serio —refutó Milo ya cabreado.

—Qué hijo sin más respeto, yo que te vengo a avisar que Mu y Kanon llegaron, y tú me tratas de esa forma.

—No hagas dramas padre —Milo se incorporó levantándose de la cama—. Al fin llegó el desaparecido —terminó de comentar el heleno menor, pensando en que pudo haberlo retrasado.

Camus imitó la acción de Milo y se colocó de pie junto a él.

—Solo vayan a la sala.

—Pareces un poco fastidiado —comentó Milo observando con mayor atención a Kardia—. No habrás hecho otra de las tuyas con el papá de Camus ¿cierto?

Kardia dio un respingo y desvió la vista.

—Por supuesto que no…

—Mejor será no preguntar —Milo suspiró—. Mamá ya se encargará de ti.

—Yo no tuve la culpa —Kardia quiso excusarse, pero Milo hizo oídos sordos.

—No quiero saber —Milo ignorando completamente a su padre tomó a Camus de la mano y lo arrastró consigo sacándolo de la habitación.

—Tonto Milo… —Kardia refunfuñando miró a su hijo salir. La causa de su molestia era por el regaño de su mujer. Sin embargo quizás se lo merecía, pero todo había sido un accidente por un pequeño olvido. Y el más afectado por eso resultó ser el galo mayor, aunque debía admitir que su apariencia le había parecido en sumo graciosa.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente, bien ya queda poco para que este fic acabe no más de tres capítulos. **

**Solo un aviso, estaré actualizando una vez a la semana entre el día sabado Viernes y Sabado.**

**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo y tenerme paciencia :).**


	11. Una guerra que parece no transar

**Capítulo 11: Una guerra que parece no transar**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, sé que me tardé con este fic y no tengo excusa, pero decidí subir dos capítulos en compensación por la demora, espero les guste.  
**

**Saludos!**

* * *

Milo se paró en seco al llegar a la sala, y Camus quien lo seguía de cerca terminó impactándose contra la espalda del heleno, si saber por qué su novio se detuvo repentinamente.

—Milo… ¿por qué….? —Camus no pudo terminar su pregunta pues vio centrada su atención en el mismo lugar donde Milo tenía posados sus ojos., no pudo reprimir la creciente carcajada que nacía desde su garganta. Milo prontamente se unió a las risas del francés.

—¡No es gracioso Camus! —Degel se sentía burlado por la risa de su hijo, y todo por culpa de ese maldito griego, y lo que es peor, ¡su esposa reaccionó de la misma manera que Camus!

Degel se sonrojó, había sido víctima de un descuido del griego mayor, o al menos él así lo había llamado. Pero no le creía una palabra. Su preciado cabello quedó arruinado, lo único que quería era sacarse toda la suciedad que trajo de su visita a la Acrópolis y terminó con más de la mitad del cabello de color fucsia.

—Con que a eso se refería mi padre cuando habló de un descuido.

Milo intentado ser sutil sacó su móvil y le tomó una fotografía a su suegro, si las cosas entre sus padres llegaban a solucionarse esa foto sería un gracioso recuerdo de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir.

—Debo suponer que tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, ¿No Milo?

—¡Kanon! —Milo miró de mala manera a su primo, Mu venía a su lado. Degel quien frustrado miraba a su hijo centró su atención en los nuevos visitantes. El de cabellos azules había estado con ellos durante de la mañana, pero recordaba que su nombre era otro—. No tuve nada que ver, mi padre dejó la tinta que le pedí que compre en un lugar nada adecuado.

—¿Y para que querías la tinta? —Mu veía la interaccione entre los primos con suma atención.  
—Nada en especial —Milo se sonrojó recordando la causa por la que la había sido comprada la tinta, fue durante los días antes de la feria de intercambio cultural, quería vengarse de Kanon, pero desechó la idea luego de que su padre comprara la tinta, hasta él lo consideraba demasiado.

—Considerando tu actitud y nerviosismo no debe ser nada bueno —Kanon miró a su primo burlonamente.

—No estoy planeando nada Kanon.

El aludido alzó una ceja y lo miró de manera astuta.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso Milo.

Milo se dio cuenta de su error.

—Solo déjalo estar Kanon.

—Solo sí tu… —Mu golpeó con fuerza moderada el estómago de su novio quitándole el aliento.

—Deja para después el chantaje Kanon.

El gemelo lo miró con ojos molestos, pero el tibetano lo ignoró.

—Vinimos a ver como estaban Milo —Mu se acercó al menor de los griegos.

—Un poco más tarde de lo que hubiera esperado.

Mu le sonrió. —Estuvimos un poco ocupados.

—Mejor será que no pregunté.

Kanon quien se había recuperado se incorporó a la conversación.

—No es nada que ustedes dos no hayan hecho como pareja.

Milo y Mu se sonrojaron ante la interpretación de las palabras del gemelo, una imagen nada inocente se le vino a ambos a la mente.

—¡Kanon! —los dos gritaron con vergüenza.

El gemelo menor comprendiendo la situación sonrió cínicamente.

—Y después yo soy el mal pensado, solo estábamos viendo una película —de paso se acercó a Mu y le susurró al oído sugerentemente. —Si quieres eso no tengo ningún problema en dártelo —el tibetano no pudo hablar del nerviosismo y turbación. Milo al ver el estado de su amigo empujó levemente a Kanon alejándolo.

—No seas un pervertido Kanon, deja a Mu en paz.

—Son solo cosas de pareja Milo.

—Eres un…

—Milo —Camus decidió intervenir en la interacción de ambos familiares, desde hacía unos momentos su padre les estaba prestando total atención.

—Cam…

—Creo que deberíamos dejar esto para después.

El griego menor observó a todos los presentes. Su madre, la madre y el padre de Camus, solo faltaba el causante de todo el lío.

—Tienes razón.

Serafina e Idalia veían divertidas toda la escena, desde que hubieron salido de la cocina siguiendo a los recién llegados habían estado aguantándose la risa, tanto por Degel, como por Milo y el gemelo.

Kardia apareció con cautela por la puerta de la sala, miraba todo con recelo.

Degel se percató de inmediato de su presencia y le lanzó una mirada asesina, Kardia se encogió en su lugar.

Milo decidió que lo mejor era bajar un poco la tensión, después de todo aquella tinta no era de uso permanente.

—Señor Degel no debe preocuparse por el tinte, es temporal después de un día y un baño saldrá.

Este hizo una mueca, pero no comentó nada, a paso pesado se retiró de la sala. El problema no era con el chico, sino con ese griego descarado llamado Kardia, ya se las pagaría.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Los dos días siguientes se habían transformado en un caos para Milo y Camus, quienes no sabían cómo hacer congeniar a sus dos padres. Kanon y Mu intentaron ayudarlos infructuosamente, pero los otros dos mayores no permitían intervenciones.

Se hacían una y otra jugarreta. Serafina nunca había visto en esa actitud a Degel y hasta cierto punto veía en su esposo un rostro más relajado y expresivo, y ese era la razón por la cual no había intervenido aún. Por su parte Idalia se divertía viendo a su esposo romperse la cabeza para hacerle la siguiente broma al francés mayor, llegó hasta el punto de pedir una semana de vacaciones en su trabajo solo para permanecer en casa.

Kardia todavía no perdonaba a Degel por haberle colocado tanto picante a su comida en la última ocasión, anduvo con su lengua irritada por el resto del día. Cuando lo increpó no quiso decirle que tipo de condimento había utilizado.

—Kardia —Idalia llamó a su esposo quien descansaba en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa Ida?

—Está helando un poco ¿no crees?

Kardia alzó una ceja, esperando por la petición de su esposa. —¿Y deseas…?

—¿Podrías encender un poco de fuego?

—¿Tienes frío en primavera?

—Estamos recién entrando en la estación, es normal que todavía haya algo de frío por las tardes.

Kardia se levantó del sofá y besó la frente de su esposa.

—De acuerdo, entendí, pero no me regañes.

—No te estoy regañando —pronunció Idalia haciéndose la ofendida.

—Lo haces sin darte cuenta.

—Eres malo Kardia.

—Pero así me amas.

Idalia le sonrió. —Solo enciende un poco de fuego ¿sí?

Kardia asintió y se aproximó hacia la estufa de combustión. Todavía necesitaba una idea para devolverle la última jugarreta a Degel.

Dada la temperatura raramente superior para la época no habían necesitado calefacción, por lo que no habían prendido fuego, a pesar de eso en su interior aún se hallaba lleno de cenizas y algo de hollín. Necesitaba limpiarla antes de poder usarla. Kardia soltó un suspiro, lo mejor era comenzar el trabajo.

—Veo que te mandaron nuevamente —Degel apareció por detrás de Kardia sobresaltándolo.

—¡Con un demonio franchute!, no me asustes.

Este sonrió con burla —¡Gallina!

—Te gusta molestar ¿no?

Degel se encogió de hombros y se agachó de la misma manera que Kardia.

—¿Qué haces?

Kardia desconfiando por la actitud amistosa de Degel contestó con cautela.

—Solo enciendo fuego.

—Ya veo —musitó Degel. Kardia no se había percatado de que el francés escondía una pequeña botella rociadora en las manos. En un movimiento rápido este hecho el líquido sobre la cara al griego, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto helado y algo pegajoso del líquido. Degel sonrió infantilmente para luego acercarse hacia la estufa y soplar con fuerza las cenizas, el rostro de Kardia quedo repleto de estas.

Degel se alejó unos pasos riendo. Kardia se incorporó de inmediato gruñendo fuertemente.

—¡Franchute idiota!

—Eres un total despistado.

—¡Tu un embustero! ¡¿Qué me echaste en la cara?!

—Solo fue un poco de pegamento diluido, no te preocupes saldrá dentro de unas horas y con mucha, mucha agua —dijo el francés mayor riendo.

Repentinamente Kardia escuchó el clic de una cámara. Mataría a ese idiota por su actuar, ya iban dos bromas ese día, no era justo. Hasta ahora no había podido cobrárselas, y ahora estaba hecho un desastre. Quizás nunca debió haberle hecho una declaración de guerra al galo. Después del incidente del tinte intentó disculparse con el papá del novio de Milo, pero como siempre terminó empeorándolo todo y ahora ambos actuaban como niños pequeños. Sin embargo para ser sincero, hacía tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera. Quizás y solo quizás el francés estaba comenzando a caerle mejor.

Camus a lo lejos veía avergonzado el actuar de su padre, no recordaba que él fuera tan infantil, siempre creyó que las cosas entre las dos familias podría resultar, pero…

—Solo dale un poco de tiempo Camus —Serafina se acercó a su hijo, este mostraba un semblante melancólico.

—Pero mamá…

—Tu padre se está divirtiendo como hacia no veía mucho.

—¿Divertirse?, pero mamá se la pasa peleando con el padre de Milo.

—Ellos dos parecen tener una conexión un tanto extraña, dejémoslo a ellos resolver sus problemas.

Camus solo desvió la mirada, no estaba de acuerdo con su madre, más no podía hacer mucho, con Milo, Mu y Kanon habían intentado varios métodos, desde dejarlos solos encerrados, hasta carta de disculpas, pero al final todo salía peor, sus padres los habían descubierto en cada ocasión.

—Intentaré hacerlo, aunque no te prometo nada.

Serafina sonrió, sabía lo complicado que era para su hijo transar en ese asunto, pero prefería que todo siguiera su curso, quizás hasta todo fuera para mejor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kardia estaba cansado, entre sacarse el hollín y las cenizas, y además del aviso urgente del buffet de abogados, no le estaba quedando nada de tiempo esa noche. Le habían pedido que analizará un caso de posible negligencia en el hospital de Atenas, era un caso bastante grande, que si llegaba a comprobarse y salir a la luz habrían grandes problemas.

Después de bañarse había decidido encerrarse en su despacho para no ser molestado, sin darse cuenta se había ganado el fastidio de cierto francés. No sabía por qué el molesto griego como él lo llamaba no aparecía como siempre para molestarlo antes de la cena.

Fue una pregunta de Milo lo que le dio la respuesta.

—¿Mamá donde está papá?, quiero preguntarle algo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo molestes ahora Milo —Idalia sonaba preocupada—, está con un caso bastante grande, por ahora no creo que te preste atención. Milo que había bajado a la cocina para buscar algo de comer para Camus y él suspiró cansado, si eso era verdad no lo vería ser él mismo por un buen tiempo.

—Gracias mamá —Milo iba a tomar una bolsa de golosinas, pero la mirada de su madre lo detuvo.

—¿Qué te he dicho de comer comida chatarra antes de la cena?

—Pero mamá…

—Nada Milo, la cena está casi lista —Idalia sopesó una idea—. Ya que estás aquí avísale a tu padre.

—Dijiste que estaba con un caso, no creo…

—Es preferible que coma algo, suele olvidarse de sus necesidades cuando se centra en el trabajo.

Milo iba a refutar, pero Degel terminó por hablar.

—Iré yo.

Milo parpadeó sorprendido.

—No quiero molestarlo —dijo Idalia.

—No lo hace —antes de que la madre del heleno dijera algo más, este se retiró de la cocina rumbos hacia donde sabia se hallaba el despacho del griego.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Por los simples argumentos del caso era obvio que se trataba de una negligencia médica, pero las pruebas no eran las suficientes para inculpar al cuerpo médico. Kardia no encontraba la manera de poder abarcar el caso y colocarlo a su favor, al paso que iba los culpables quedarían sin un juicio.

—Te ves desesperado.

Kardia frunció el ceño molesto al reconocer la voz.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ahora.

Degel bufó. —Yo que vengo consideradamente a avisarte que la cena ya está lista.

—No necesito comer, ahora déjame solo.

Degel ignoró los bufidos de Kardia y se aproximó hacia el escritorio donde este estaba.

—Veo que haces algo productivo.

—Degel… —Kardia gruñó. El galo lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que el griego lo llamaba por su nombre—. Déjame, estoy muy ocupado.

El aludido no se dejó intimidar por el griego, y guiado por su curiosidad le arrebató de las manos el expediente que sostenía.

—Esto se ve interesante.

En un esfuerzo el griego quiso arrebatarle el expediente, pero Degel se movió por el despacho alejándose del alcance de Kardia.

Degel se paseó durante unos segundos leyendo el contenido.

—Esto parece un caso de negligencia, no cumple ni con la mitad de los procedimientos habituales de diagnóstico.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —interrogó Kardia interesado.

—Soy médico, la rutina de diagnóstico no es algo que pueda dejarse de lado, eso puede causar la muerte del paciente, debemos ser cuidadosos en cada procedimiento que realicemos. De esto te puedo decir que es claramente un trabajo mal hecho —mencionó Degel indicando los papeles.

—Entonces ¿puede funcionar como prueba en un juzgado?

—Se necesitan un poco más de antecedentes, pero si, si se puede.

—Ya veo —Kardia sopesó la idea, tal vez no estuviese todo perdido.

Después de eso el silencio reinó en la habitación, era la primera vez que tenían una conversación civilizada, sin insultos ni gritos.

—Supongo que si podemos hablar como dos personas si nos los proponemos —Degel paseó la mirada por habitación, hasta ahora no le había prestado atención, el lugar era más sobrio de lo que se había esperado, al menos considerando la actitud infantil del dueño de casa. También parecía alguien completamente diferente cuando se concentraba en su trabajo. Un librero alto y extenso fue lo que más le llamó la atención, en especial cierta colección de libros antiguos.

Sin tomar en cuenta la presencia y mirada de Kardia ante el cambio de expresión se acercó hacia el librero y con mucho cuidado retiró uno de los volúmenes. Hasta ahora solo había visto ese tipo de libros en la sección resguardada de las universidades en Francia.

—¿Cómo es que tienes estos libros?

El griego se aproximó para ver con detalle lo que el galo había cogido.

—Mi padre los dejó —Kardia se encogió de hombros—, la verdad nunca les he prestado mucha atención, sé que son antiguos, pero…

—Son más que solo eso, estos tratados fueron traducidos directamente desde el griego antiguo e impresos durante el siglo dieciocho, son mucho más importantes de lo que crees, solo existen unas pocas copias.

—No sabía que eran tan valiosas, por lo general es Milo quien las cuida, a pesar de su aspecto tiene cierto aprecio por los libros.

—Eres un descuidado.

—Tu un exagerado —Kardia iba a comenzar a alejarse del librero cuando en un mal movimiento pasó a tropezarse con la alfombra cercana. Fueron solo unos segundos de tambaleo para irse de lleno contra el piso y llevarse en el camino a Degel. Entre enredos de brazos y algunos libros caídos por un golpe dedo por el galo a la estantería ambos terminaron sobre la alfombra. Degel sintió un profundo dolor en su espalda y por encima de él, todo el peso de Kardia estaba aplastándolo. El griego sin percatarse de toda la situación se removió tenuemente, incomodando a Degel, quien en un impulso quiso empujarlo, pero terminó con el rostro del griego más cerca del suyo, estuvo a punto de insultarlo cuando sintió la puerta del despacho abrirse.

—¡Papá, mamá dice que la cena esta…! —Milo se quedó en blanco cuando vio a los adultos, detrás suyo Camus venía a buscar a su padre por igual. Ambos quedaron estáticos sobre la puerta. Degel de la vergüenza empujó fuertemente a Kardia quien terminó de golpearse contra el piso.

—¡Camus no es lo que crees! —Camus boqueó, pero no fue capaz de decir, nada ¿acaso su padre y el de Milo?

—¡Franchute idiota me dolió! —se quejó Kardia ajeno a todo.

Milo sin meditar más la situación tomó a Camus de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación, eso ya era el colmo.

Degel suspiró de frustración.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Kardia vio de mala manera a Degel. Este le devolvió una mirada más terrorífica que hizo temblar al griego.

—¡Vas y arreglas todo ese lio!

—Yo…

—¡Sin peros! —Degel furioso se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Kardia no estaba muy seguro de que había sucedido, solo sabía que si no arreglaba todo sería presa de un furioso francés.


	12. Cambios para un futuro mejor

**Capítulo 12: Cambios para un futuro mejor**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, este podría decirse que es el penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste. **

* * *

Degel todavía recordaba las risas de su mujer y las de la madre del novio de su hijo la noche anterior cuando hubieron aclarado el incidente. La vergüenza que había sentido había sido más de la que nunca recordase, el griego había colocado su mundo de cabeza, no lograba comprender el descaro que este portaba, poco le importaba todo lo que había pasado, incluso había terminado riendo junto con las otras dos mujeres ante las atónitas miradas de sus hijos y la de él.

—Pareces muy desgraciado franchute.

—¡Tu! —gruñó Degel al verse invadido por la presencia del griego, se había retirado al jardín para poder tener un tiempo a solas, pero este no le dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

—Con ese recibimiento quien quiere enemigos.

—¡Descarado!

—Me das gracia franchute —Degel rumió molesto una sarta de adjetivos nada favorecedores en contra del griego.

—Tú no tienes vergüenza, no te tomas nada en serio.

Kardia suspiró, Degel no dejaba esa rígida postura del lado.

—A la fuerza he aprendido a disfrutar de cada momento en mi vida y no preocuparme por cada nimiedad —habló Kardia con semblante melancólico.

Degel lo miró extrañado, no le había visto nunca esa expresión al griego.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kardia decidió contarle su historia, quizás de esa manera podría comprenderlo un poco mejor, e incluso llevarse más amenamente.

—¿Recuerdas la tensión que se formó cuando nos conocimos?

Degel la recordaba con claridad, cuando le consultó a su esposa acerca del asunto le dijo que el problema ya estaba resuelto y no ahondó más en el tema.

— Si, ¿Por qué?

—Tu esposa se parecía mucho a una mujer que casi arruina mi vida.

—¿Una mujer parecida? —Degel a la única persona aparecida a su esposa que conocía era a la hermana de esta, pero aquello sería demasiada coincidencia, pero considerando la actitud decadente de su cuñada no podía dar nada por sentado. Más teniendo en cuentan que esta paso largos años en Grecia.

Kardia procedió a contarle la historia de su vida, en esos momentos Degel entendió mejor la forma de ser de Kardia, y también se percató de lo prejuicioso que había sido. Y como supuso terminó de confirmar su teoría, su cuñada nuevamente había sido la discordia en la vida de otra familia.

—Supongo que tienes mejores facetas que las que me has demostrado —aceptó Degel de mala gana.

Kardia sonrió, sabía lo quisquilloso que era Degel y por orgullo no diría nada más.  
—Te propongo un trato.

El francés lo miró interesado.

—¿Qué exactamente?

Kardia no estaba seguro de dar su brazo a torcer, pero los últimos días había visto un semblante muy estresado en su hijo, y eso no le agradaba nada, en parte también era su culpa por haber tomado aquella actitud tan infantil contra Degel, pero a veces sus impulsos podían más que su razón.

—Una tregua o un acuerdo de paz por los muchachos, no quiero seguir angustiándolos más, se les ve cansados y muy preocupados, no me gusta ese semblante en Milo —concluyó de manera seria Kardia.

Degel lo pensó por unos segundos, creyendo posible que fuera una trampa por parte del griego, o al menos es lo que dedujo en un inicio, más habiendo analizado su rostro y sus palabras por una ocasión decidió confiar en el griego descarado.

—Espero que puedas controlarte —acotó Degel. Kardia recordó divertido que no había sido él quien más bromas hizo, sino que el francés.

—Lo mismo va para ti.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Parecía que todos los problemas entre sus padres se habían resuelto de manera mágica, pero Camus y Milo no confiaban demasiado en los dos adultos. Algo más debía estar pasando.

—¿Crees que de verdad hayan empezado a llevarse bien?

—Es un poco sospechoso Cam.

—Bastante diría yo, aunque ambos siguen mirándose de mala manera de vez en cuando, quizás solo hayan aprendido a congeniar.

—No sé, me da mala espina.

—Solo démosle una oportunidad.

Camus que estaba sentado en la cama de heleno se levantó para acercarse a este que estaba girando alrededor de la silla de su escritorio. Durante todos esos días no había podido disfrutar de su estadía con Milo, por tener que preocuparse por la relación conflictiva de sus padres. Camus besó a Milo, extrañaba su contacto con el griego, lo necesitaba con desespero, desde aquel día que Kardia los hubo interrumpido no habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto físico. Milo aceptó gustoso el dulce beso, se había hecho adicto a los labios del galo. Milo tomó de la cintura a Camus y lo jaló contra él. Estuvieron bastante tiempo de esa manera, tanto así que no se percataron que alguien abrió con sigilo la puerta y de paso sacó unas cuantas fotos.

—Después yo soy el pervertido ¿no Milo?

Milo se separó abruptamente del francés. —¡Kanon!

—Eres peor que yo primito.

Milo observó enojado a su familiar. —¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

—Lo suficiente —fue la escueta respuesta del mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se nota que soy bienvenido —pronunció con sarcasmo.

—Kanon…

El gemelo previendo el fastidio en su primo se apresuró a contestar.

—Vine a avisarles que nos reuniremos en la casa de la abuela para una cena familiar, los padres de Camus también están invitados.

—¿La razón?

—Algo que decirles solamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—En la cena lo sabrás Milo.

—Pero…

Kanon vio de mala forma al heleno menor.

—En la cena —y sin más se retiró de la habitación de su primo, su visita fue tan fugaz como su llegada.

—Tu primo tiene un carácter bien explosivo —fue la única acotación que hizo Camus.

—Y no lo has visto furioso con Saga, ahí es todo un espectáculo.

Camus le sonrió para volver a besarlo, no quería que esa distracción tuviera la atención de Milo, utilizaría el tiempo que tenían de manera productiva, se saldaría de todo el tiempo que no pudo estar con Milo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo se quedó pensativo con lo que Kanon quiso decirle durante su visita. El gemelo no era de ese tipo de personas que reunía a la familia solo porque sí, algo importante debía estar pasando. Tampoco había tenido noticias de Mu desde la última visita, eso estaba inquietándolo.

La hora de la cena casi se hacía presente, toda su familia y los padres de Camus iban con él hacia la casa de su abuela, está por más decir que la familia del galo quedó impresionada por la arquitectura del hogar de la matriarca de la familia.

—Te ves preocupado Milo —Camus miró a su novio quien había estado demasiado pensativo desde que el gemelo los hubo visitado, llegando a no concentrarse demasiado en el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

—Tengo una inquietud Cam, solo eso.

—¿Es por Kanon?

—No, por Mu, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Camus torció su boca en una mueca, a pesar de estar seguro del amor de Milo hacia él todavía sentía ciertos celos por la relación de amistad que mantenían esos dos.

—Él debe estar bien, sabes que es muy centrado.

—Sí, pero no he sabido nada de él estos días.

—Cálmate, de seguro vino con Kanon.

Milo asintió no muy convencido.

Las presentaciones entre ambas familias fueron amenas y normales, y tal parecía que sus dos padres habían cedido un poco en su mal comportamiento, solo unas cuanta malas miradas y sonrisas de burlas de vez en vez, más bastaba una mirada de ambas esposas para cesar el fuego entre los dos hombres.

Milo buscó a Mu por toda la habitación, lo ubicó en lo más recóndito abrazado a Kanon y murmurándose algo entre sí, mientras intercaladamente veían a todo el mundo, una actitud por demás sospechosa.

—Milo… —Camus se arrimó a su novio.

—Ellos están planeando algo, o quizás solo es idea de Kanon —comenzó a conjeturar el heleno.

—Solo déjalos Milo —el galo tomó de la mano al griego y lo alejó de ahí, no quería que se metiera en más problemas.

Saga fue el último en llegar, Milo intentó sacarle información, pero este tampoco tenía idea del porqué de la reunión.

Milo estuvo atento incluso hasta que la cena finalizó, Kanon no se había dignado a decirles la causa de la junta.

Cuando hubieron servido el postre, recién ahí se paró para pedir la atención de todos.

—Sé que deben estarse preguntado la razón de haberles pedido reunirse —Kanon sonrió grandemente—. En un principio solo había pensado en hacer un aviso, pero meditándolo mejor, me gustaría que todo esto fuera más que nada una celebración —Mu quien estaba sentado al lado derecho del gemelo menor lo observó extrañado, tal parecía que no era lo que esperaba. Kanon revolvió al interior de uno de sus bolsillos sacando una caja, Mu abrió grandemente los ojos, al igual que el resto de los presentes. —Mu sé que solo te pide que vivieras conmigo, pero pensándolo más detenidamente, eso no es suficiente para mí. Los dioses son testigos de todo lo que significas para mí y de lo mucho que te amo, no puedo estar sin ti, es por eso que te pido no solo que vivas conmigo, sino que compartas toda tu vida conmigo —Kanon tomó aire por unos segundos. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pronunció mostrando una sencilla alianza de oro blanco.

Mu se quedó en blanco y en la habitación reinó el silencio, Kanon se mantuvo tensó durante esos duros segundos, prontamente un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de Mu, quien con un tímido sí aceptó. La alegría de Kanon no se hizo esperar, besó a Mu con mucha alegría.

Milo por su parte quería felicitar y golpear a su primo, más le valía hacer feliz a Mu, o tendría serios problemas.

Todo el mundo después del espectáculo de ambos rompió en felicitaciones y alegres risas. Una verdadera celebración como Kanon había pedido.

El resto de la noche pasó entre sonrisas y amenas conversaciones, también entre una y otra bromas entre Kardia y Degel.

—Tal parece que lo que pensamos sucedió —mencionó Idalia mirando a su esposo y al padre de Camus pelearse.

—Es mejor así —secundo Serafina.

Camus y Milo se vieron entre ellos, ¿Qué querían decir sus madres?

—¿A qué te refieres mamá? —Milo miró a su progenitora.

Idalia sonrió enternecida a su hijo, sabía lo preocupado que este había estado, pero no quiso decirle nada de lo que pensaba por si no llegaba a suceder.

—Tu padre y Degel finalmente han terminado haciéndose amigos.

—Pero siguen llevándose como el perro y el gato.

—Solo es una muestra de su aprecio.

—No lo entiendo —Milo bufó.

—Es la misma relación que llevas con Kanon, se pelean, pero como familia también se quieren.

—Yo no quiero a ese tonto, es más ese pervertido está corrompiendo a Mu, ahora más con eso del matrimonio.

—Más bien diría que estás celoso hijo, pues Mu ya no te presta tanta atención que antes.  
Milo se sonrojo ante las palabras de su madre, al saber que esta tenía razón. En cambio Camus solo atinó a reír por la actitud de su novio, después de todo debería acostumbrarse, Mu siempre estaría con ellos, y sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Kanon no te ha hecho nada ¿verdad Mu?

El tibetano veía a Milo con una sonrisa cansada, desde la propuesta de matrimonio de Kanon se había puesto más cabezota de lo habitual. Y mucho más paranoico con su primo.

—Por enésima vez Milo, estamos bien, de a poco me estoy acostumbrando a vivir con él, además lo del matrimonio también llevará un tiempo —Mu se ruborizó ante lo último, todavía no podía creer que en un futuro se casaría con Kanon, todo había sido tan repentino, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado a ese idiota —Milo bufó.

—Milo…

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo amas.

—Como tú lo haces con Camus.

Milo sonrió ante eso, de verdad que Camus se había vuelto alguien fundamental en su vida. Y ahora que parecía que de cierta manera extraña el problema entre sus padres se había resuelto.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Milo ¿Y Camus?, últimamente no te despegas de él.

—Salió con su familia —Milo se recostó en el sillón de la sala—. También mi padre y mi madre. Me dejaron solo.

—¿Y yo que soy, un adorno?

Milo rio, hacia bastante que no se quedaba a solas con Mu, específicamente desde que este comenzó su noviazgo con el gemelo.

—Ahora todo será más tranquilo.

—Si…, aunque estás vacaciones han sido muy interesantes, y todavía no acaban.

—Nada podría ser peor. No creo que nada superé lo que mis padres terminaron de contarme a Camus y a mí acerca de su tía, eso se lleva el premio a lo extraño.

—Las cosas a veces pasan por algo, pero al menos ese tema no fue algo que ustedes tuvieron que resolver.

—Sí… —Milo tenía una duda, desde la última cena familiar la actitud de Saga había cambiado, su mirada maliciosa le colocaba los pelos de punta, pero pensaba que quizás solo era su imaginación— Oye Mu, puedo preguntarte algo.

—Supongo.

Milo tomó un poco de aire. —¿No crees que Saga ha estado actuando raro?, no sé explicarlo, es como si se trajera algo entre manos.

Mu sopesó sus palabras. —Ahora que lo mencionas Kanon tenía la misma impresión, yo pensé que solo eran ideas suyas, pero tal vez haya algo más.

Un escalofrió paso por la columna de Milo, tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto al gemelo mayor. Tal parecía que los problemas no habían acabado del todo.

—Esto no va a terminar bien.

—Si no le han hecho nada no tendrían por qué tener miedo.

Milo solo desvió la mirada, recordaba con claridad la cena en donde Saga se había emborrachado. Se venía un gran inconveniente, lo presentía en su interior.

—Solo no me dejes solo Mu.

El tibetano rio, tal parecía que a su querido novio y a Milo se le venía un desastre encima.


	13. Una loca familia al fin y al cabo

**Capítulo 13: Una loca familia al fin y al cabo**

* * *

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola, sé que me tardé con este fic, pero ya tengo el final. Espero les guste. Saludos  
**

* * *

Saga daba vueltas en su silla mientras mantenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, con el teléfono en mano le confirmaban el pedido que había hecho días atrás. Shaka solo observaba con algo de preocupación el accionar del gemelo, sabía que se armarían problemas por eso.

Cuando Saga terminó de hablar Shaka posó una carpeta con los presupuestos de la semana sobre su escritorio.

—Si terminaste tu maquiavélico plan por favor colócate a trabajar.

—No seas aguafiestas Shaka, al final parte de esta idea fue tuya.

—No me metas en tus sucios asuntos —pronunció Shaka con disgusto.

—Aunque no lo admitas, en tu interior guardas una mente tan manipuladora como la de mi hermano.

Shaka bufó para después dejar hablando solo al gemelo. Siempre lo sacaba de quicio de una manera u otra, aún no sabía cómo le había tomado tanto apreció esos años que terminó por aguantarle cada de las tonterías que se les ocurrían. Si no fueran tan cercanos hace tiempo lo hubiese dejado, pero la realidad era que se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, en especial con la presencia diaria del gemelo. Aunque eso es algo de lo que él no tendría por qué enterarse.

Saga solo negó con la cabeza divertido, encontraba un placer culpable en enojar a Shaka, aunque este siempre volvía cinco minutos después con un semblante sereno y fresco como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Sin embargo por ahora se encargaría de tomar venganza contra su querido primo y hermano. Era su turno de devolverles las muchas jugarretas que estos le han hecho, en especial el haberlo emborrachado aquella noche, no tenía prueba de que fueron ellos dos, pero su intuición nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de ellos. Los atacaría por separado para que no pudiesen unir fuerzas.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo seguía con aquel mal presentimiento, la intranquilidad lo estaba comenzando a dominar, Mu se había marchado hacia algunas horas y la soledad de su hogar no era el mejor augurio para su sugestiva mente. Mucho más al tener en cuenta de que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el extraño gesto de su primo.

Milo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, quizás era demasiadas las películas de terror que había visto durante su vida, todo debía ser producto de su imaginación.

Sentado en el sofá decidió repantigarse para poder ver algo de televisión y así distraerse momentáneamente, con el brazo levantado y con el control en mano Milo se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del patio trasero de su casa. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, otro ruido nuevamente, tan fuerte como el anterior, quizás alguien se había metido a su propiedad, esperaba que fuera solo eso y no sus tontos miedos y las muchas imágenes que circulaban por su cabeza.

Con cautela se levantó del sofá, los pasos fueron silenciosos, con el talón apenas rozando el suelo, se escuchaba su respiración lenta y acompasada, Milo miraba por doquier en busca de cualquier movimiento o escena inusual. Pero solo se veía las luces del salón, el atardecer ya había caído trayendo consigo el manto oscuro de la noche, y quizás eso era lo que más aterraba a Milo. Nuevos movimientos en el exterior seguidos de un chillido, la piel de Milo se erizó, aquel gruñido animal se le hacía conocido y no le era nada atractivo. Recuerdos nada agradables poblaron su mente, el miedo y el dolor por los golpes seguían quemando en su piel como si hubiese sido ayer, detestaba a esos míseros animales que marcaron tanto su infancia. Otro chillido, definitivamente era lo que se temía, se acercó al ventanal y ahí pudo divisarla, tan malvada como recordaba a su especie con esos dientes en hileras en la pequeña boca que rumeaba, los ojos saltones a su criterio, todo ese pelo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza y esa exasperante mota de pelos que colgaba de lo que parecía su barbilla, eso sin contar las espantosas pezuñas que tenía en lugar de pies, Milo recordaba con pavor a las cabras, las odiaba con todo su corazón, y como no hacerlo si en su niñez una de estas representantes de la especie lo había marcado, ojala hubieran sido solo los golpes secos que recibió de las pezuñas delanteras al tirarle lo que parecía una barba, no se había quedado ahí, aquel animalucho que habitaba hacia un tiempo en la casa de su abuela a la espera de que fueran las festividades y se convirtiera en el plato principal de la cena de esa época le había perseguido y acosado, en cada rincón donde iba se lo encontraba, siempre mirándolo con esos ojos vidriosos y rumiándole un chillido que a su edad le parecía espantoso, es aquel sonido que Milo no se pudo quitar de la mente y que ahora estando solo en su casa y con la noche ya presente lo atormentaba, el maldito animal que había dado vuelta dos contenedores de basura era idéntico a la cabra que lo hubo atormentado cuando niño, tanto que lo creyó un fantasma del fallecido y delicioso animal que regresaba a vengarse. El que sus ojos sobresaltaran en la oscuridad juntos con los berridos del animal no ayudaban a Milo quien estaba mudo al ser presa del espanto. El griego quiso retroceder, pero un sonido seco por una pisada mal dada atrajo la atención del rumiante, quien lentamente se giró en dirección del sonido y vio a Milo directamente a los ojos, el griego boqueaba paralizado. Con cautela el animal iba acercándose cada vez más al ventanal, moviendo esporádicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras rumiaba leves y hasta algo siniestros chillidos. A Milo el corazón comenzó a latirle frenéticamente, sentía como la sangre bombeaba con más fuerza y la adrenalina empezaba a acumularse en sus músculos ante la probabilidad de tener que huir de la amenaza, la tensión era sumamente palpable, cada vez la cabra estaba más cerca, Milo respiró profundamente casi sin hacer ruido iba a dar el próximo paso hasta que vio un cambio en la expresión de la cabra, sus ojos eran más brillantes y a la vez decididos, o al menos es lo que Milo creyó haber visto, la cabra estaba lista para arremeter contra él, el desasosiego comenzaba a cubrirlo y a llevarlo hasta el extremo, el grito estaba al extremo de su boca, pero todo se desbordó cuando la cabra empezó a correr cornamenta gacha contra el ventanal y justo en el mismo instante la luz del salón se fue dejando el recinto en completa oscuridad. Milo solo pudo sentir terror ante los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad y dejó escapar un alarido de pánico.

—¡Mamá! —el golpe seco y repetitivo en el ventanal estaban quebrando a Milo quien se agazapó lejos del patio, chocando con algo en el intento, se volteó despavorido con una expresión de auténtico espanto.

Un chasquido y la electricidad volvió encendiendo todos los aparatos. Idalia parpadeó viendo a su hijo que estaba frente a ella con el rostro descompuesto. Solo bastaron los segundos para que Milo se aferrara a su madre con fuerza y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Mamá —fueron las únicas palabras que el griego soltó, para luego temblar entre los brazos de su progenitora. Idalia sin saber que estaba pasando comenzó a acariciar con cariño el cabello de hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo como cuando era un niño.

—¿Qué diantres sucede? —fue Kardia quien apareció y vio con perplejidad la escena entre su esposa y su hijo.

—No lo sé —balbuceó Idalia viendo a Milo con preocupación.

Kardia chistó y vio a su alrededor nada parecía fuera de lugar.

—No pudimos encender las luces cuando llegamos por que se había ido la electricidad, fue problema de uno de los fusibles.

—Ya veo —murmuró la mujer viendo aún a su hijo.

Kardia se acercó con preocupación a su familia.

—Milo… —comenzó a decir, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el ventanal que daba al patio trasero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una decidida cabra golpeando contra la ventana. El griego mayor suspiró, ahora comprendía la causa del terror de su hijo, estando solo y en la oscuridad con aquel animal que tantas pesadillas le causaba desde pequeño. Aunque hasta cierto punto todo eso le causaba algo de gracia, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta o su mujer lo condenaría quien sabe a qué tipo de castigos—. Hay una cabra afuera —mencionó escuetamente a su mujer.

Idalia vio a su hijo y luego a su esposo, sería una noche larga al tratar de tranquilizar a Milo y sacarle alguna palabra.

—Encárgate de sacarla —le dijo Idalia a Kardia luego de que se llevase a su hijo a su habitación.

Este miró a la cabra que le estaba prestando atención a sus movimientos.

—Al menos ya tenemos la cena.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía Saga? —Shaka se asomó a la oficina de gemelo mayor al ver que una luz resplandecía, esos días habían sido un caos dada la distracción de griego ante a formulación de su plan contra su primo y su hermano, y como consecuencia él había tenido que quedarse horas extras trabajando, aquello le costaría bastante caro a Saga.

—¡Oh Shaka!, que bueno que todavía estés aquí —el aludido levantó una ceja desconfiado, observó con atención la actitud desenfadad de Saga, quien portaba una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro y tal parecía que venía saliendo de un ataque de risa.

—¿Dime que no hiciste una estupidez?

—Nada de eso querido Shaka, solo puse en marcha las ideas que tú mismo hiciste nacer.

El indio se palmeó el rostro, como imaginaba había hecho de las suyas.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Coloque algunas cámaras para poder saborear el momento de mi venganza, aunque he decir que casi siento algo de pena por el pobre Milo, aunque solo casi —dijo Saga mientras indicaba la pantalla de su portátil.

—No debí mencionarte el álbum de fotos que dejaste hace tiempo en la oficina —Shaka suspiró—, sabía que lo usarías para algo malévolo.

—Fue gracias a ti que recordé aquella fotografía de Milo espantado —rio Saga con descaro.

—No quiero imaginarme que hiciste con Kanon.

—No mucho solo una pequeña broma, el tonto de mi hermano no es muy susceptible a miedos u otras cosas —suspiró con desgano.

—Al menos uno que se salvó —Shaka se aproximó y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del gemelo mayor.

—No creas, de todas maneras tendrá su merecido, pero llevará un poco más de tiempo, la próxima vez que lo vea podré regocijarme.

Shaka negó, pero terminó esbozando una sonrisa, Saga nunca cambiaria, y siendo sinceros esos dos se merecían un poco de su propia medicina, desde que tenía memoria el griego siempre había sido blanco de las bromas de sus dos familiares.

Saga dejó momentáneamente su venganza para regodearse de la expresión nada común en el rostro del rubio. Amaba como iluminaba su rostro y como sus ojos resplandecían.

—Eres hermoso cuando sonríes Shaka —dijo sinceramente Saga.

Shaka se sobresaltó ante el comentario del griego, desvió la mirada al instante, tratando de mantener su compostura. Una respiración profunda fue lo que bastó para sosegarse.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de comentarios —habló mordazmente Shaka.

—Y tu tan elocuente Shaka, siempre abierto a todos mis halagos —Saga no se ofendió, conocía muy bien el carácter orgulloso de su compañero de trabajo, y quizás eso era de lo que más le atraía de él.

—Idiota.

—Igual te quiero Shaka —dijo Saga burlonamente mientras observaba la chispeante llama de exasperación en los ojos celestes del rubio, amaba hacerlo enojar, pero más amaba ver los muchos intentos de este de hacerlo pagar, la planeación y la implementación del mismo, ya vería con lo que se encontraría al siguiente día.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mu veía perplejo a su novio que yacía con manchas rojizas por todo su cuerpo en especial en su rostro donde se hacía más evidente y para fatalidad del gemelo con una inmensa comezón que amenazaba con volverlo loco., La verdad es que se le hacía gracioso la apariencia de Kanon, tanto así que tuvo que retener una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

—¡No te rías Mu! —se quejó Kanon, rascando su brazo y parte su abdomen.

—Lo siento —exclamó Mu sonriendo.

—¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

—Quizás algo que usaste —mencionó el tibetano.

Kanon meditó un poco lo que Mu dijo mientras se removía por la comezón, al darse una ducha se había percatado del nuevo jabón que estaba junto a sus usuales acondicionadores, pero no le tomó mucha importancia en su momento.

—¿Mu tu compraste algún nuevo jabón?

Este negó inmediatamente. Kanon suspiró para luego dirigirse hacia el baño de su departamento, Mu lo siguió de cerca. El gemelo menor examinó con exhaustivo cuidado la barra de jabón para luego acercarla a su nariz e identificar el aroma, como le temía, lavanda. Saga y él desde pequeños había sido alérgicos a esta y cada vez que entraban en contacto con aquella se llenaban de las ya mencionadas manchas y comezón.

—Lavanda —dijo con poca convicción Kanon, la picazón estaba carcomiéndolo.

—Alergia —dijo más para sí mismo, aunque obtuvo una afirmación de cabeza por parte del gemelo.

—Quizás con un poco de gel de aloe vera se te pase un poco el picor.

—No lo creo —Kanon dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mu mientras se lamentaba de su suerte. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ese jabón a su bañera?, la única persona aparte de Mu y él que tenían llave del apartamento era su madre, dudaba mucho que ella fuera la causante.

Mu sonrió, compadecía a su novio, pero la risa todavía seguía en él.

—Iré a comprar el gel, sé que te ayudará —Mu besó la mejilla de Kanon, solo esperaba que el humor del griego no empeorara.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga había llegado aquel mismo día por la tarde a la casa de Kanon, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos si su hermano había caído en la trampa, aunque conociendo los hábitos de aseo de su gemelo sería más que seguro. Por supuesto llevaba una razón para su visita, de esa manera su gemelo no sospecharía.

Cuando Kanon abrió la puerta Saga no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos para luego echarse a reír.

—Saga —gruñó Kanon viendo a su hermano desternillándose de risa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—S-solo vin-ne por lo del cumpleaños de mamá —pronunció el gemelo mayor intentando mantener la compostura.

—Falta un mes para eso —se quejó Kanon mientras se rascaba. Saga no detuvo su carcajada y el gemelo menor dejó entrar a su hermano a regañadientes.

—¿Quién es Kanon? —Mu salía de la cocina con un delantal y una cuchara de palo cubierta de salsa.

—Te ves bien cuñado —mencionó Saga divertido. Mu se sonrojo por el comentario del gemelo mayor.

—Déjalo Saga —Kanon quiso apartar al griego mayor, pero la picazón seguía molestándolo.

—Esta de mal humor ¿verdad? —dijo sarcásticamente Saga.

—Bastante, como ves su alergia lo tiene de malas.

Saga sonrió burlándose.

—¿Qué habrás hecho hermanito?

—No molestes Saga.

El aludido miró a Mu, aunque en su interior solo reía por el aspecto de su hermanito.

—Alergia, se bañó con algo que no debía —dijo Mu.

—Ya veo… —Saga sacó su móvil y tomó una fotografía, esa sería la prueba de su venganza ejecutada, aunque eso es algo de lo que su hermano nunca se enteraría.

—Saga no te atrevas a mostrarle eso nadie —Kanon siguió gruñendo a su hermano, pero no hizo nada por deshacerse de la fotografía, no tenía ganas de pelear, lo único que deseaba era acabar con la molesta comezón.

—Ya veremos hermanito, ya veremos.

Kanon torció su boca en gesto de mal humor, pero no dijo nada más. Por esa ocasión dejaría a su hermano de lado, no creía que él tuviera algo que ver con lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Cómo podría el saber que utilizaría el jabón?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga reía con la grabación en la cual había filmado la broma a Milo y con la fotografía de su hermano envuelto con la alergia, todo había resultado mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque claro, tenía cierto arrepentimiento por el terror causado a su primo pequeño, por lo que al día siguiente después de haber visitado a hermano se dirigió a ver el estado del griego menor. Cuando llegó no imaginó encontrarse a un Milo burlándose de la cabra que yacía asada sobre la mesa lista para el consumo. El griego menor comía con un enojo un costillar que su madre había cocinado.

—Después del susto que le pego a Milo no quedo mucho por hacer con el animal —dijo Idalia a Saga mientras este veía atónito a su primo.

—¿Era necesario comérselo? —cuestionó Saga viendo la escena, al final comprar el animal le había salido una buena cantidad de dinero.

Saga vio a su tía encogerse de hombros. —Kardia quiso comérselo, pregúntaselo a él.

Saga suspiró, su familia en verdad estaba más que loca, mucho más de lo que hubiese creído.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga pudo cumplir su venganza, mucho mejor de lo hubiera imaginado, nadie se había enterado, y a pesar del dinero que le costó comprar el animal que terminó asado deliciosamente para su criterio gracias a la buena mano de su tía, no se arrepentía.

Lo que quedaba de la semana de vacaciones de los padres de Camus pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado al galo, hasta que no estuvo de nuevo con sus padres no se había percatado de cuanto los había extrañado y ahora tendría que despedirse nuevamente de ellos. Kardia también presentaba cierto disgusto con la partida del francés mayor, a pesar de que no lo admitiera la presencia de Degel lograba divertirlo.

La relación entre ambas madres se había fortalecido mucho después de aclarado todos los temas que causaban tensiones entre las familias, si bien el pasado no se podía borrar si se podía aprender a vivir con él.

Llegado el fin de semana la familia gala y griega se hallaba en el aeropuerto de Atenas, Camus veía con nostalgia a sus padres, no quería despedirse.

—Mamá, papá…

—Pórtate bien en nuestra ausencia Camus —dijo Degel manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro, pero con una mirada que demostraba todo el cariño que sentía por su hijo.

—¿Tal como tú lo hiciste durante tu estadía padre? —mencionó Camus a modo de broma, sonrojando a su padre y haciendo reír a su madre y a la familia de Milo.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé —Camus sonrió.

Serafina por su parte abrazó con fuerza a su hijo sin quererlo dejar. Camus devolvió el contacto con el mismo ímpetu a su progenitora, gracias a la efusiva familia de Milo había aprendido a demostrar con mucha más facilidad su sentir y sobre todo el cariño que sentía por sus padres.

—Nos veremos Degel —dijo Kardia con una expresión de burla.

Degel alzó una ceja sonriendo sardónicamente.

—Como te he dicho, eres un griego descarado, pero si lo deseas puedes ser alguien agradable.

Las despedidas se dieron entre burlas y promesas de volver a reunirse, Camus estaba feliz por la visita de sus padres y Milo deseaba con todo su corazón que el galo siguiera sonriendo, aún les quedaba una semana de vacaciones y se encargaría de que este disfrutara cada día de ellas, podrían reponer los días que no pudieron mantenerse juntos por sus locas familias, si bien habían sido días buenos le faltaba la privacidad que toda pareja necesitaba, y esperaba poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con Camus, de preferencia sin cabras de por medio.

**~FIN~**


End file.
